


KIWI KIWI KIWI

by stylezluuving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family Vibes, Famous Harry, Gucci suits, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, POV switch, a lot of kiwis, dad louis, famous/non famous, kiwi, kiwi music video au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylezluuving/pseuds/stylezluuving
Summary: Kiedy dwa lata temu córka Louisa zajęła się aktorstwem jako hobby myślał, że będzie jak każdy inny rodzic aspirującej, młodej gwiazdy; pomagając jej nauczyć się na pamięć kwestii w czasie pomiędzy pracą domową, a kolacją (oby nie była przypalona), zawożąc ją i przywożąc ze szkolnych prób (oby na czas) i potem siedzieć w pierwszym rzędzie w dniu przedstawienia z wielkim, pełnym wsparcia uśmiechem. Ale tak było, zanim została obsadzona w teledysku Harry'ego Stylesa i zanim Louis zaczął zakochiwać się w czymś więcej, niż jego muzyce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [KIWI KIWI KIWI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822420) by [Rearviewdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer). 



" _Cholera, to gorące!_ " Syknął Louis i natychmiast pożałował tego, że powiedział to na głos, kiedy przypomniał sobie o telefonie, który trzymał pomiędzy swoim uchem, a ramieniem. " _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa._ " Zaczął ssać opuszki palców po tym, jak odsunął je od patelni, którą powinien zdjąć z palnika za pomocą jebanego uchwytu. 

"Er- nie, pani Richardson, nie pani! Um, nic nie mówiłem. Proszę mnie zignorować. Proszę kontynuować. Przepraszam." Powiedział, gdy ponownie podszedł do patelni pełnej kurczaka, tym razem z czymś, co ochroni jego rękę, poza jedynie  _skórą_. "T- tak, pani Richardson, oczywiście. Przyjdę jutro by upewnić się, czy wszystko zostało zadbane. Dam sobie sam radę." Louis obiecał swojej szefowej mimo, że jutro miała być sobota i to miał być jego dzień wolny.

Mimo, że Louis złożył taką obietnicę, zaczął myśleć nad przeprosinami, tak samo jak nad prezentem jako podziękowaniu dla kogoś, kogo będzie musiał przekupić, by zajął się Olivią.

"Tak, ktoś odbierze pani gości z lotniska. Oh. Um,  _osobiście odbiorę_  pani gości z lotniska."  Poprawił się, gdy po jego lewej woda zaczęła bulgotać w garnku z makaronem, który gotował się i wypełnił pomieszczenie parą, co z pewnością  _nie_ było częścią przepisu. "Nie ma za co, pani Richardson. Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Nie ma się pani o co martwić. Do zobaczenia z samego rana! Do widzenia!"

Nie chciał przerwać jej obszernych podziękowań ukośnik mowy uznania o tym, jak to on był jedynym, na którym mogła naprawdę polegać, ale w tej sytuacji albo musiał pośpieszyć swoją szefową przez telefon, albo pozwolić, by jego kuchnia stanęła w płomieniach i chociaż potrzebował obu tych rzeczy w swoim życiu, miał bardzo głodną ośmiolatkę w salonie, która prawdopodobnie ucieszyła się zjedzeniem obiadu jakoś w tym stuleciu.

Płyta kuchenna wyłączyła się, kiedy zdjął makaron z ognia. Spróbował jednego, który pływał po powierzchni i praktycznie nieugotowany klusek utknął między jego zębami, więc spróbował je ponownie podgrzać, ale zmniejszył ogień. Teraz kurczak w pieprzu, którego tylko zarumieniał -  _palił_  - był zupełnie inną historią i wyglądało na to, że był aż  _nadto_ gotowy. Był wystarczająco jadalny, więc zeskrobał go do miski, wrzucił resztę surowego kurczaka na patelnię i zaczął pracować nad sosem na makaronu.

Jego telefon ponownie zadzwonił, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wiedział czym do cholery była szalotka, więc był pewien, że nie miał jej w kuchni. Na szczęście tym razem dzwonił Liam, nie pani Richardson z kolejnymi, różnorodnymi zadaniami, z którymi nie ufała żadnemu innemu pracownikowi.

"Czym do cholery jest szalotka?" To było pierwsze i ostatnie pytanie Louisa.

"To rodzaj cebuli i ciebie również witam." Odpowiedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

"Cześć. Cebula? Poważnie? Więc dlaczego po prostu tego nie napisali?" Westchnął, podchodząc do lodówki by wziąć jedną, gdy znajome zawołanie 'Tatusiu?' rozbrzmiało z salonu.

"Tak, skarbie? O co chodzi?" Zawołał Louis, zagłuszając mamrotanie Liama w swoim uchu i skwierczenie jedzenia tuż za nim, po czym powiedział "nie Li, to nie do ciebie" i " _Tak_ Li, słucham!"

Jego córka powiedziała coś jeszcze, ale nie usłyszał jej w tym chaosie. Musiała wiedzieć, że Louis jej nie usłyszał, ponieważ dziesięć sekund później pojawiła się w kuchni z laptopem.

"Tatusiu? Czy mogę mieć pozwolenie rodzica, by móc mieć szansę na wygranie konkursu? Proszę?" Zatrzepotała swoimi długimi rzęsami.

"Er- Może." Odpowiedział uważnie. " _Nie Li, nie ty. Poczekaj sekundę._ " Powiedział, odkładając telefon, by odpowiednio porozmawiać z Olivią. "Co to za konkurs?"

"Casting dla dzieci." Powiedziała razem z tymi swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami, które praktycznie go już błagały. "Iiii jeśli się zgodzisz, będę musiała dołączyć dwuminutowy filmik i będę mogła zostać wybrana!"

To całe aktorstwo, którym się ostatnio zainteresowała stało się dla niej całkiem dobrą zabawą, odkąd dostała główną rolę w wiosennym przedstawieniu w szkole dwa lata z rzędu, razem z dwiema, ważnymi rolami w ich miejscowym teatrze w małej produkcji  _Mary Poppins_  i  _Opowieści Wigilijnej._ Ten casting będzie ryzykowną próbą. Nigdy nie próbowała czegoś na taką skalę, gdzie mogłoby być setki, albo tysiące dzieciaków biorących udział w przesłuchaniu, ale wyglądało na to, że naprawdę chciała to zrobić. Jeśli nie zostanie wybrana, zdobędzie doświadczenie,a jeśli ją wybiorą będzie dobrze się bawić robiąc to, co kocha.

W tamtym momencie Louis był wdzięczny, że była ta zajęta tym konkursem, że nie zauważyła, że obiad nadal nie był gotowy.

" _Proszę, proszę, proszę._ " Skandowała, jej twarz wykrzywiona była w pełni nadziei oczekiwaniu na  _tak_ , które prawdopodobnie czuła, że nadchodziło przez uporczywy uśmiech, pojawiający się na ustach Louisa.

"Masz zgodę rodzica. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy." Poddał się Louis, czule wywracając oczami, kiedy jego córka podskoczyła  _z jego_  laptopem w dłoniach.

"TAK!!" Krzyknęła, całkowicie zagłuszając jego ostrzeżenie, by była z tym ostrożna, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, kiedy szybko podbiegła, by go przytulić. "Dziękuje ci bardzo! I również, coś się pali." Powiedziała, zanim poluźniła swój uścisk, by pobiec do salonu.

"Czekaj, co?  _Cholera_." Louis ledwo uniknął ponownego poparzenia swoich palców, kiedy rzucił się na rozgotowanego kurczaka, ale w ostatniej sekundzie przypomniał sobie, by złapać garnek za uchwyt. Jego szybki ratunek naprawdę nie pomógł jego makaronowi, który spędził ostatnie kilka minut paląc się na dnie garnka, bo zapomniał dolać więcej wody. " _Cholera, cholera, cholera._ "

"Nie Li, nie ty." Louis powtórzył, kiedy cichy głos jego przyjaciela rozbrzmiał z telefonu, który zostawił na blacie kuchennym, przyciągając jego uwagę.

"Wszystko w porządku? Olivia powiedziała, że coś się pali." 

"Tak, wszystko w porządku... Zdecydowałem, że znowu zjemy pizzę." Westchnął przez swoją niepomyślną próbę zrobienia obiadu. Jedzenie na dowóz prawdopodobnie wyjdzie na dobre. W ten sposób sprzątanie będzie o wiele łatwiejsze. W dodatku, jutro musi wstać wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, odkąd przyrzekł na swoje życie, by pomóc swojej szefowej. Co przypomniało mu. "Hej Li? Wiem, że nadal ci jestem winny za ostatni raz, ale mógłbyś mi zrobić wielką, ogromną przysługę i przypilnować Olivię jutro przez kilka godzin?"

"Oczywiście. Wiesz, że nie mam nic przeciwko." Zgodził się. "Ale myślałem, że jutro masz wolne?" Louis też tak myślał. "Lou, musisz zacząć stawiać na swoim." Skrytykował go Liam. "Wiem, że jesteś tylko Liv i ty, ale każdy potrzebuje czasem przerwy. Nawet ty."

Tak, Louis  _mógłby_ trochę odpocząć, ale zarabiał pieniądze, więc nie będzie narzekał. Mimo wszystko ta cała gotówka, którą wydawał na jedzenie, żeby zastąpić te wszystkie posiłki, które spalił musiała skądś się wziąć.

~~~~ _Trzy tygodnie później_ ~~~

Louis obudził się przez dźwięk uderzenia jego drzwi od sypialni o ścianę i mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, który musiał oznaczać, że ktoś umarł.

"DOSTAŁAM TO! TATUSIU, DOSTAŁAM TO! OBUDŹ SIĘ!"

Usiadł na łóżku na życzenie Olivii, jego oczy były szerokie, a serce praktycznie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, po czym się znacznie uspokoiło, gdy szybko rzucił okiem na swoją córkę i zobaczył, że nie było żadnej krwi i wciąż miała wszystkie cztery kończyny.  _Dzięki Bogu_.

"Co się stało? Co dostałaś?" Spytał tego bałaganu miodowych loków, który wspiął się na jego łóżko, które zaczęło podskakiwać, kiedy Olivia zdecydowała się potraktować materac jak cholerną trampolinę.

"Casting do teledysku! Wybrali mnie!" Wykrzyknęła, klatka piersiowa Louisa przyjęła większość siły uderzenia, kiedy wylądowała na nim z jego laptopem, który dopiero teraz zauważył. Wepchnęła jasny ekran tuż przed jego twarz i faktycznie, e-mail głosił, że gratulują jego córce zostania wybraną do czegoś o nazwie KIWI. "Poznam Harry'ego Stylesa! Czy to nie świetnie?!"

"Er- Tak, oczywiście! To świetnie, kochanie.  _Bardzo_ fajnie." Zgodził się po prostu szczęśliwy, widząc ją szczęśliwą.

Wydała z siebie wysoki pisk, który szybko zmienił się w kolejne przerażające krzyki, kiedy znowu zaczęła skakać po jego łóżku.

Louis zwalczył nagły przypływ mdłości, biorąc swoje okulary, by uważnie przeczytać wszystkie szczegóły tego tak zwanego 'teledysku', żeby dokładnie wiedzieć, na co pozwolił zgłosić się swojej ośmioletniej córce, kiedy nie był po łokcie w cebulce szalotce i spalonym kurczaku, cały czas zastanawiając się co do cholery KIWI miało to tego wszystkiego i dlaczego to było ciągle pisane Caps Lockiem. 

~~~ _Dwa tygodnie później_  ~~~

" _To_  jest to miejsce?" Wymamrotał Louis, kiedy szli dłoń w dłoń do opuszczonego budynku szkoły, który wyglądał jakby został wybudowany jakoś w erze mezozoiku. Szybko sięgnął po telefon, otwierając e-maila z planem Olivii i dowiedział się, że naprawdę byli w dobrym miejscu.

Trzy dni temu Louis podwiózł swoją córkę na przymiarki ubrań do uroczego studio, gdzie czuł się całkowicie bezpiecznie, by zostawić ją tam na kilka godzin. Oczekiwał tego samego dzisiejszego dnia, ale nie było tam żadnej kobiety z uprzejmą twarzą, która czekałaby, by zaprowadzić jego córkę do środka, więc obecnie krytykował ten plan i opiekuńczo przyciągnął Olivię bliżej siebie.

"Um, wejdę tam z tobą, okej?"

Nie wyglądała, jakby miała coś przeciwko i posłała mu wielki uśmiech w ramach odpowiedzi.

"Okej." Zaświergotała. "Zostaniesz dzisiaj, tatusiu?" Zamrugała swoimi oczami pełnymi nadziei i jego serce natychmiast się roztopiło.

Technicznie Louis miał wolne, bo była to sobota, ale wciąż miał w planach pójście do pracy na kilka godzin, by usiłować doścignąć konkurenta. Może nie powinien, odkąd Olivia wyraźnie go tutaj chciała ze sobą. Dostała główną rolę, spośród dwóch tuzinów dzieciaków, które także brały udział w tym teledysku i wyglądała na ogromnie dumną z siebie. Wiedział, że zobaczy skończoną produkcję, kiedy filmowanie się skończy, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko zobaczenia swojej małej dziewczynki w akcji.

"Jasne skarbie. Mogę zostać, jeśli chcesz." Sposób, w jaki promiennie się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła szczęśliwie kołysać ich dłońmi, kiedy prowadziła ich po schodach do budynku mówił Louisowi, że  _chciała_.

Każda osoba, wchodząca do tego miejsca pomyślałaby tą samą rzecz co Louis, kiedy po raz pierwszy to zobaczył, ale budynek nie był ani wymarły, ani cichy, kiedy do niego weszli. Właściwie, to było tam pełno ludzi co oznaczało, że  _nie_ była to opustoszała pułapka.

Światła i kamery były ustawione wzdłuż głównego korytarza. I z jakiś powodów ktoś, kto nie trzymał jakiegoś sprzętu filmowego trzymał wielką tacę z  _wypiekami_?

Louis wciąż marszczył brwi na różnorodne ciasta i muffiny niesione przez kobietę z długimi, platynowymi włosami, która przedstawiła się im jako Lou i wręczyła im wejściówki.

"Livvy! Tak miło cię znowu widzieć." Powiedziała, gdy schyliła się, by przytulić na powitanie jego córkę. "Gotowa na bycie zrobioną na bóstwo i wyglądanie nawet jeszcze piękniej?" Olivia uśmiechnęła się na jej komplement i przytaknęła, chętnie łapiąc dłoń Lou, którą zaoferowała.

Oczy kobiety złagodniały, kiedy zobaczyła jak Louis zmarszczył brwi na to, jak szybko został porzucony. "Chciałbyś również wejść, tato? Rodzice są mile widziani, by się dołączyć." Powiedziała Lou, współczująco uśmiechając się, jakby znała to uczucie.

"Er- Tak. Chciałbym. Dziękuję. Um, tak przy okazji, jestem Louis."

Jej oczy rozświetliły się z rozbawionym uśmiechem na podobieństwo pomiędzy imionami. "Będzie  _naprawdę zabawnie_." Powiedziała Olivii, która również zachichotała.

~~~

To wytworne otoczenie z tymi wszystkimi zapracowanymi ludźmi biegającymi wokół było znaczenie inne od przedstawień teatralnych, które robiła jego córka i już się wpasowała, ciesząc się całą uwagą, którą otrzymuje po tym, jak przebrała się w jej szytym na miarę garniturze, który prawdopodobnie kosztował więcej, niż cokolwiek innego, co miała na sobie w ciągu swojego ośmioletniego życia. Cholera, to prawdopodobnie kosztowało więcej, niż cokolwiek miał na sobie Louis w ciągu swojego dwudziestodziewięcioletniego życia. Nie było go stać chociaż na sznurówki z Gucci.

Ale wciąż nie wiedział co dzieci w garniturach mają z czymś wspólnego. Tak samo ciasta. Louis wciąż tego nie odgadł.

Olivia była w dobrych rękach załogi make-upu, gdzie obecnie siedziała, cicho i bez ruchu jak posąg, więc Louis zdecydował się wybrać na wycieczkę po tym miejscu. Nie żeby być wścibskim, oczywiście. Tylko żeby grzecznie pozwiedzać.

Korytarz wciąż był przepełniony ludźmi, chociaż większość z nich zniknęła za podwójnymi drzwiami, trzymając więcej słodyczy. Louis podążył za nimi i Irlandczykiem, który był odpowiedzialny za kierowaniem ludźmi, gdzie mają iść... i za to, jak mają wrzucić wszystkie słodycze, które trzymali na lukrowaną, słodką górę na środku pomieszczenia.

"Jesteś ze scenografii?"

Louis oderwał swój wzrok od jedzenia, by napotkać szare oczy mężczyzny, za którym podążał tutaj, który uniósł swoją brew na jego dłonie, które nie trzymały babeczek.

"Uh... nie, nie jestem. Po prostu się rozglądałem. Przepraszam."

Wzrok mężczyzny powędrował na wejściówkę, która zwisała z jego szyi i potem natychmiast wciągnął do niego swoją dłoń na przywitanie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że był po prostu rodzicem. "Nie martw się o to, stary. Jestem Niall. Witaj."

"Dzięki." Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, część jego uwagi wciąż spoczywała na gigantycznej stercie z ciasta, leżącej na ziemi. "Er- Hej, Niall. Mogę zadać ci pytanie? Gdzie są te wszystkie kiwi? Widzę tylko masę słodyczy."

Mała zmarszczka uformowała się pomiędzy brwiami mężczyzny, kiedy spojrzał na Louisa i zdał sobie sprawę, że mówił całkowicie poważnie.

"Um, nie ma żadnych kiwi? I te słodycze są na wojnę na jedzenie, oczywiście." Louis zmarszczył brwi na tę informację i twarz Nialla rozświetliła się z rozbawienia. "Nie widziałeś żadnego scenariusza, prawda? Cóż, czekaj na tę atrakcję." Parsknął, zanim krzyknął, by zatrzymać mężczyznę po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia od dodania zbyt wielu donutów na szczyt jego starannie skonstruowanej góry.

Louis wyszedł, kiedy Niall poszedł sprawdzić straty. Wyszedł z powrotem na korytarz, ale przeszedł obok pokoju, gdzie jego córka wciąż była rozpieszczana. Było tam całe pomieszczenie przeznaczone na sprzęt i kolejny na garderobę dzieciaków, gdzie wielu z nich wciąż czekało,ale obok była kolejna garderoba, w środku było zaledwie kilkoroludzi. Jeden z nich obecnie był przygotowywany przez pół tuzinadłoni. Odwrócił się, by nałożyć cienką, białą koszulkę byzakryć całą, nagą skórę odkrytą ponad paskiem jego spodni wkwiatki, które wyglądały jak te, które miała na sobie Olivia. Wswoich wyglądała pięknie. Jak młoda dama z charakterem ipewnością siebie, przez którą z pewnością dostała tę rolę,ale ten mężczyzna z szerokimi ramionami i szeregiem tatuaży byłniczym innym jak pięknym. Wszystko w nim, od jego długich nóg, doperfekcyjnego tyłka, który idealnie się w nich odznaczałsprawiało, że Louis miał sucho w ustach. Był w stanie zamknąćusta, kiedy ktoś poprosił mężczyznę, żeby się odwrócił inałożył swoją pasującą marynarkę i przyłapał Louisa nagapieniu się.

 

Jegostopy zaczęły się poruszać, zanim jego mózg im to podpowiedział,zdesperowany, by usunąć się z korytarza, żeby się jawnie niegapić stojąc w garderobie Harry'ego Pierdolonego Stylesa.

Skończyłna tym, że wpadł na kobietę, która niosła buty Harry'ego przezjego pośpiech, by się stamtąd wydostać. Szybko zerknął zpowrotem do garderoby, by zobaczyć czy Harry to widział, oblewającsię rumieńcem po same uszy przez ten malutki uśmiech, któryzagryzł Harry, kiedy patrzył na jego ucieczkę.

~~~

Dzień pierwszy z dwóch rozpoczął się głośnym okrzykiem 'akcja' z drugiego końca korytarza i tak jak Olivia ćwiczyła, kroczyła dumnie w ich stronę. Kiedy spytała czy może zgłosić się, żeby mieć szansę, by być w tym teledysku Louis przypuszczał, że skończy się na tym, że będzie ją pocieszać po szybkim odrzuceniu, a nie dumnie obserwować ją z boku, gdy objęła główną rolę i całkowicie  _rządziła_.

"Jest świetna. Musisz być z niej dumny."

Louis uśmiechnął się na anonimowy komplement, pochodzący zza jego pleców, tak jak wszystkie inne wcześniej. "Tak, naprawdę ma to coś." Zgodził się, zbyt ujęty przez naturalny talent Olivii, by odwrócić wzrok, ponieważ z całą pewnością tego po nim nie odziedziczyła.

""Jestem Harry, tak przy okazji." Wyszeptała ta osoba, sprawiając, że Louis rozszerzył swoje oczy, gdy reżyser poprosił Olivię, by zacząć od nowa. "Um,  _prawie_ się wcześniej spotkaliśmy, więc po prostu chciałem podejść i odpowiednio się przedstawić."

Ich prawie poznanie się było bardziej tym, że Louis został przyłapany na zaglądaniu do garderoby Harry'ego i potem celowo unikał go przez resztę dnia, ale zgadywał, że mogą to tak nazwać.

"Er- Cześć." Louis zadrżał, gdy powoli odwrócił się, by poznać swoją śmierć i zakończyć swoje upokorzenie, nie tak jak nieustraszona córka Louisa, która tak się polubiła z Harrym, że zaczęli tworzyć własne, sekretne uściski dłoni. Chociaż większość jej pewności siebie prawdopodobnie brała się z faktu, że nie gapiła się na na mężczyznę, kiedy był w połowie nagi.

"Um, co do tego wcześniej..." Zaczął przeprosiny, ale jego dłoń została ciepło okryta przez nieco większą. Louis miał zamiar się wytłumaczyć, jednakże jedno spojrzenie w te szmaragdowe, zielone oczy i parę dołeczków po obu stronach uśmiechu Harry'ego sprawiło, że Louis zapomniał o wielu rzeczach, wliczając w to jak zawias jego pierdolonej szczęki działał.

"Nie, w porządku. Nie ma o czym mówić, uh- ?"

"Louis." Dokończył za niego, głupio zmieniając to na Lou i potem z powrotem na Louis, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że już mieli kogoś o takim imieniu. Wszystkie jego zmiany imion poza tym, że sprawiły, że Louis chciał rzucić się przez okno, sprawiły również, że kąciki ust Harry'ego uniosły się w jeszcze większym zachwycie.

"Dobrze, bardzo miło cię poznać, Louis. Albo Lou." Zażartował. "Oba do siebie pasują."

Louis pracuje w cholerę dużo i kiedy tego nie robi to opiekuje się Olivią i niszczy naczynia kuchenne, zamiast kupować muzykę, ale to nie znaczyło, że urwał się z choinki. Doskonale wiedział kim był Harry Styles i również jak szalone to dla niego było, by wciąż uśmiechać się i ściskać dłoń Louisa jak teraz. W końcu przestał, oczywiście, ale potem usta Louisa były jeszcze bardziej suche, niż truskawkowa babeczka, którą świsnął z dekoracji scenicznej, kiedy nikt nie patrzył.

"Naprawdę nie chciałem się wcześniej gapić." Zdołał z siebie wykrztusić. "Powinienem zostać w pomieszczeniu z make-upem jak mi powiedzieli, zamiast się szwendać." Przeprosił.

"Poważnie Lou, jest bardziej, niż w porządku. I właściwie jestem poniekąd wdzięczny, że nie posłuchałeś." Przyznał Harry, gdy znowu pojawił się ten sam, mały uśmiech. "N- nie w dziwny sposób." Sprecyzował i zaśmiał się z siebie. "Chodziło mi po prostu o to, że widziałem cię z Olivią i ona już opowiedziała mi  _tyle_ o tobie, więc."

Ponownie, Louis był odrobinę oniemiały.

"Z-robiła to? Naprawdę?"

Jego córka wróciła do domu zachwycając się Harrym po jej przymiarkach trzy dni temu. Czekała z niecierpliwością, żeby go poznać przez kilka tygodni i teraz Louis dowiedział się, że kiedy w końcu dostała swoją szansę zmarnowała ją mówiąc o  _nim_ ze wszystkich rzeczy? Po zastanowieniu się, to brzmiało jak coś, co by zrobiła, zdecydował Louis, obserwując, jak jej twarz rozświetla się, kiedy w końcu została poproszona ostatni raz o powtórzenie wszystkiego na ostatnie ujęcie i plan ożywił się, żeby to ująć.

"Nie martw się." Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy Louis zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się co mogła mu powiedzieć. "To były same dobre rzeczy. Każda z nich." Obiecał, kiedy powoli wycofał się w stronę reżysera, przywołując go skinieniem.

_Były?_

Harry zostawił Louisa z małą zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami, która wygładziła się przez malutki uśmiech, który posłał mu Harry, zanim dołączył do reszty ekipy. Wszyscy byli kupieni na ekranie, bo Olivia będzie teraz kręcona razem z muzyką, której jeszcze nie słyszał Louis.

Reżyser ponownie zawołał 'akcja' i dźwięk ochrypłego głosu zmieszany z ciężkim brzmieniem elektrycznej gitary wypełnił zatłoczony korytarz. I chociaż był to inny rodzaj muzyki, niż spodziewał się Louis przez dzieciaki i babeczki, natychmiast się przekonał. Nadal nie usłyszał żadnego nawiązania do kiwi, albo innego owocu, więc wciąż to nie miało sensu, ale rozumiał ten cały retro rock and roll vibe, za którym podążała ekipa Harry'ego. Albo przynajmniej tak  _było_ , dopóki nie usłyszał krzyku Harry'ego, że posiada czyjeś dziecko i najwidoczniej to  _nie_ była ich sprawa.

Louis był zagubiony w koncepcji tego teledysku od początku, więc naprawdę, niewiele się zmieniło w tej sprawie, ale wszyscy inny na tym korytarzu zdawali się uwielbiać ten raczej dziwaczny tekst, tak samo jak i Olivia, więc Louis tego nie komentował. W zamian najgłośniej dopingował swojej niezwykle utalentowanej córce i udawał, że żadne z nich nie słyszało muzyki, do której dumnie się poruszała, więc Louis mógł chociaż podtrzymać wrażenie rozsądnego rodzica. I wrażenie,  że nie wpatrywał się wprost w Harry'ego Stylesa opierającego się o ekran w swoim szytym na miarę garniturze. To był również priorytet.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego ranka Louis bezceremonialnie przeszukiwał swoje mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu kluczy, a Olivia - cierpliwa, wspaniała i na szczęście, niekrytykująca Olivia - czekała na niego przy drzwiach wejściowych, przez które powinni wyjść kilka minut temu.

Nawet nie rozumiał tego, gdzie jego klucze mogłyby być, kiedy pamiętał, że zawiesił je na haczyku wczorajszego popołudnia, kiedy z Olivią wrócili do domu. Co dziwne, teraz ich tam nie było, co nie było dobre, odkąd tak jakby ich potrzebował.

" _Tak, Liam_ , już ci powiedziałem, że nie ma ich na cholernej kanapie." Louis jęknął do słuchawki, robiąc krzywą minę, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel spytał jak mógł być tego tak pewny. "Um, może dlatego, że odsunąłem każdą poduszkę i każdy kąt tego mieszkania.  _Nie ma ich tutaj._ "

"Musiałeś otworzyć drzwi, żeby wejść, geniuszu, więc tam  _są_. Po prostu ich jeszcze nie znalazłeś. I to było tylko pytanie. Nie musisz być taki drażliwy."

Louis miał znów na niego naskoczyć za to, że kazał mu trzeci raz sprawdzić tą cholerną kanapę w poszukiwaniu kluczy, których nigdy nie znajdzie, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że trzeba zadowolić się tym, co się ma i Liam zawsze był tu dla niego, nie ważne co. Nawet o 6:30 rano, by pomóc mu prześledzić jego ruchy.

"Przepraszam. Wiem, że starasz się po prostu pomóc." Louis wymamrotał w swoją dłoń. Wstał z kanapy bez poduszek, odwracając się na uczucie, jak małe palce stukały w jego ramię. 

Jego klucze zostały dumnie zaprezentowane mu przez jego córkę, uśmiechającą się na jej wspaniałą, detektywistyczną robotę. "Tutaj, tato. Zwisały z twojej kieszeni. Musiałeś zapomnieć." Wzruszyła ramionami sprawiając, że Louis przewrócił oczami na samego siebie. To powinno być pierwsze miejsce, które powinien sprawdzić.

" _Niech cię Bóg błogosławi!_ " Louis podziękował jej, zanim obdarował ją tuzinem pełnych wdzięczności buziaków w jej genialną głowę.

"Czekaj. Co powiedziała Liv?" Spytał Liam. "Gdzie je znalazła?"

"Er- N- nigdzie. Nic. Wszystko jest w porządku." Skłamał Louis, by uniknąć przyznani swojemu przyjacielowi, że był dosłownie idiotą. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel i tak się zaśmiał i dokuczał mu za każdym razem, gdy mógł o tym, jak Louis zadzwonił do niego by powiedzieć, że nie mógł znaleźć swojego telefonu. "Były na kanapie, tak jak mówiłeś. Okej, pa! Dzięki!" Powiedział szybko, zagłuszając naciski Liama, że myślał, że Olivia powiedziała coś o kieszeni.

~~~

"Tak, pani Richardson, słucham. Przepraszam." Powiedział Louis do telefonu, gdy pomagał swojej córce wbiec po starych, szkolnych schodach  _prawie_ na czas i próbował znaleźć e-mail, który jego szefowa twierdziła, że wysłała koło północy, ale przypadkowo go nie było. Użył swojego biodra, by otworzyć drzwi i chaos z planu przezwyciężył mały głośnik w jego telefonie sprawiając, że przegapił ostatnie słowa, które powiedziała jego szefowa.

"P- przepraszam, co pani powiedziała?" Zmarszczył brwi, wciąż szalenie przewijając przez swoje dwa tysiące czterdzieści sześć mailów, które otrzymał od niej przez ostatnie dwa lata. "Ooh! Mam to!" Krzyknął, kiedy magicznie pojawił się w jego skrzynce odbiorczej sprawiając, że zastanawiał się, czy  _faktycznie_ jego szefowa wysłała to zeszłej nocy, czy teraz po prostu zdała sobie sprawę, że tego nie zrobiła. "Tak, pani Richardson, oczywiście. Zajmę się tym."

Była niedziela i to był ostatni dzień zdjęć Olivii, więc zaplanował go tak, by obserwować ją na planie, ale robiąc kilka zmian w prezentacji jego szefowej na jej biznesową konferencję w tym tygodniu, co zajmie tylko kilka minut.

"Tatusiu? Mogę iść teraz z Lou?" Dobiegł go cichy głosik. Louis szybko schylił się by ją przytulić, kiedy zauważył Lou, która machała do jego córki ze stoika ze śniadaniem.

"Er- Tak! Jasne, kochanie. Baw się dobrze. I- i, muszę zrobić coś do pracy bardzo szybko, ale potem wrócę i będę cały twój przez resztę dnia." Zdołał powiedzieć to wszystko na jednym wdechu. "Zaraz wrócę! Co najwyżej dwadzieścia minut!" Obiecał, zanim widok jego córki stojącej ręka w rękę z jej nową makijażystką został przysłonięty przez tułów i parę szerokich ramion, teraz stojących wprost przed nim. Bardzo  _znajomy_ tułów i parę szerokich ramion, rozpoznał Louis, wśród zarysów wielu tatuaży ukrytych pod białą koszulką.

"Cześć." Wesoło powitał go Harry. "Pracowity ranek?"

Louis spojrzał tam, gdzie głos pani Richardson wciąż dyktował instrukcje i potem z powrotem na Harry'ego Stylesa, który miło się do niego uśmiechał z parującym kubkiem kawy w jednej dłoni, jak jakiś rodzaj seksownej, porannej reklamy.

"Wow. Zdaje się miła." Skomentował Harry po tym, jak przez kilka sekund słuchał paplaniny pani Richardson do Louisa, jego uśmiech powoli przemienił się w złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy podmuchał napój w swoim kubku, który musiał być wciąż zbyt gorący do picia.

Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak wczoraj, ze swoimi uprzejmymi, zielonym oczami ulokowanymi na nim i widok jego dołeczków sprawiał, że brzuch Louisa robił nienormalne rzeczy, ale brakowało dzisiaj jego drogiego, wykwintnego garnituru i jego ciemne włosy były dzikie i kręcone, jakby tylko obudził się i nic z tym innego nie zrobił. Tak pięknie, jak wyglądał w magazynach, kiedy był perfekcyjnie wystylizowany, z jakiegoś powodu Louis uważał, że tak wyglądał nawet lepiej.

"Pani Richardson... Będę musiał do pani oddzwonić." Wymamrotał Louis do telefonu, zanim kciukiem na oślep znalazł przycisk kończący połączenie, gdy ona głośno zaprotestowała po drugiej stronie linii. Połączenie zakończyło się z kliknięciem i Louis pozostał z chaosem panującym w budynku, razem z Harry'ego zaskoczonym, lecz pod wrażeniem wyrazem twarzy za rozłączenie się ze swoją szefową. "Hej." Powiedział Louis, teraz poświęcając Harry'emu całą swoją uwagę.

"Cześć, znowu." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Czujesz się lepiej?"

Wskazał na telefon Louisa, który bezustannie dzwonił w jego dłoni i Louis poczuł chwilową panikę w swojej klatce piersiowej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie zakończył połączenie ze swoją szefową. To było czuć zajebiście. I to prawdopodobnie będzie ostatnia rzecz, którą kiedykolwiek zrobił, ponieważ ona go zamorduje.

"Er- właściwie, nie." Westchnął. "Muszę iść. Do biura. Albo domu.  _Gdziekolwiek_ , gdzie mogę to skończyć i wrócić tu w ciągu dwudziestu minut, tak jak obiecałem.  _Piętnastu minut_." Poprawił się po tym, jak szybko zerknął na swój telefon i oczy Harry'ego złagodniały we współczuciu.

"Cóż, odkąd jesteś w kryzysie czasu w tym momencie i Olivia spodziewa się ciebie z powrotem wkrótce, dlaczego po prostu tu nie zostaniesz?"

Przez moment Louis zapomniał, że to był Harry Styles, a nie jego najlepszy przyjaciel Liam i zaśmiał się na jego uroczą, naiwną sugestię, by zignorować wszystko, co pani Richardson kazała mu zrobić.

"Nie słyszałeś mojej szefowej? Ona jest  _dosłownie_ szalona." Powiedział, pokazując cztery nieodebrane połączenia, które otrzymał w ciągu mniej, niż trzech minut.

"Oh, całkowicie się zgadzam." Harry zaśmiał się i spojrzał rozbawiony, gdy znów zaczęła do niego dzwonić. "Brzmi potwornie, ale to nie oznacza, że musisz opuszczać plan." Powiedział pełnym nadziei głosem. "To znaczy, jesteśmy w pustej szkole. Dali nam cały budynek na weekend, więc jest mnóstwo miejsca, które mogą być twoim tymczasowym biurem."

Louis domyślił się, że miał rację, chociaż ciche pomieszczenie mu nic nie da bez dostępu do jakiegoś sprzętu.

"Praktycznie wszyscy mają tu laptopa, albo chociaż tableta, którego możesz pożyczyć." Kontynuował Harry, jakby czytał w myślach Louisa. "Wiem, że mój przyjaciel Niall zawsze ma przy sobie MacBooka. Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli go na trochę pożyczysz, jestem pewien."

Niall wyglądał na całkiem wyluzowanego i to zajęłoby zaledwie kilka minut, tak przypuszczał. Louis wciąż czuł się trochę dziwnie porywając dobytek przyjaciela Harry'ego, ale zostanie tu  _byłoby_ o wiele łatwiejsze, niż wyjście i potem śpieszenie się z powrotem.

"Jesteś pewien, że to byłoby w porządku?" Upewnił się.

"Jak najbardziej." Zapewnił go Harry i znów ukazał swoje dołeczki. "Chodź za mną."

~~~

Okazało się, że Niall  _nie_ miał nic przeciwko temu. Praktycznie wepchnął to Louisowi w ręce, zwyczajnie szczęśliwy, że mógł pomóc ze szczerym ' _każdy przyjaciel Harry'ego, jest moim przyjacielem_ '. Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dostał taki status, ale nie będzie się o to kłócił w godzinie jego desperackiej potrzeby.

"Tak będzie dobrze? Jest wystarczająco cicho?" Spytał Harry, gdy Louis niecierpliwie wślizgnął się za jedno z pustych biurek z brzegu klasy.

"Jest idealnie, Harry. Ratujesz mi życie." Odpowiedział Louis, włączając prezentację, którą wysłała mu jego szefowa.

Szybko przeczytał dwa pierwsze slajdy i poprawił je, odwracając wzrok od monitora, kiedy kubek wyśmienicie pachnącej kawy nagle pojawił się na jego biurku. Louis nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry wciąż był w pomieszczeniu.

"Bardzo ci dziękuję, Harry, ale myślę, że wystarczająco mnie już dzisiaj uratowałeś. Nie mogę ukraść także twojej kawy." Powiedział uprzejmie, ponieważ naprawdę doceniał ten gest.

"Ale nie kradniesz jej." Zapewnił go Harry. "Ja ci ją natarczywie  _oferuję_ , bo wyglądasz jakby mogła ci się przydać." Louis powoli uniósł swoją brew na to i oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. "N- Nie.  _Nie_. To nie wyszło dobrze. Nie miałem na myśli tego, że wyglądasz na  _zmęczonego_. W- Wyglądasz niesamowicie.  _Zawsze_ wyglądasz niesamowicie. Ja tylko - miałem na myśli, że możesz użyć kawy jako paliwo, albo cokolwiek, ponieważ tak ciężko pracujesz."

Harry zacisnął usta po swoim szybkim wyjaśnieniu, najwidoczniej niepewny, czy Louis był  _faktycznie_ urażony jego pomyłką. Nie był. Nie był urażony niczym, co powiedział Harry. Szczególnie tą częścią, gdzie Harry powiedział, że wygląda dobrze.  _Wielokrotnie_.

"Wyglądasz świetnie. W pełni obudzony." Powiedział Harry do podłogi z nerwowym chrząknięciem. "Przepraszam."

Louis starał się ukryć swój uśmiech, gdy jego palce owinęły się wokół uchwytu kubka, którego dotykał język Hary'ego. I tak już wyglądał jakby mógł umrzeć przez zażenowanie, więc Louis nie powiedział nic o delikatnym kolorze pojawiającym się na policzkach Harry'ego, albo o interesującym przewrocie w jego brzuchu przez to że wiedział, że Harry uważał, że był przynajmniej w porządku. Albo  _niesamowitego_ , jak sam elokwentnie powiedział.

"Dziękuję, Harry. Jesteś zbyt miły." Powiedział Louis w zamian, wciąż walcząc z uśmiechem, który formował się na jego ustach, kiedy Harry odpowiedział zaskakująco logicznie ' _nie ma o_   _czym mówić_. _'_

~~~

Harry zamknął drzwi od sali za sobą i uszczypnął czubek swojego nosa, zastanawiając się co do cholery się tam stało. Zaczął  _tak_ dobrze, pomagając Louisowi i niemo przekonując Nialla, żeby dał swojego MacBooka z uśmiechem. Wszystko szło świetnie. Harry był wybawcą z kubkiem kawy. Louis nawet tak powiedział, więc tak było, dopóki nie użył kawy do zasugerowania, że Louis wyglądał jak chodzący zombie. Co  _w ogóle_ nie było prawdą. Był jednym z najpiękniejszych mężczyzn, jakich Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Właściwie tak pięknym, że usta Harry'ego nie wiedziały jak mają się zamknąć.

Poszedł z powrotem na dół, gdzie błękitne oczy nie mogły go zmienić w gadającego głupoty idiotę. Zatrzymał się przy stole ze śniadaniem, gdzie po raz pierwszy zauważył Louisa i wziął czekoladową muffinkę, zanim wrócił z powrotem do pokoju z make-upem, gdzie mógł ukryć swoją twarz na resztę przyszłości, jednakże, zdał sobie sprawę, że ukrywanie się nie było naprawdę opcją na dziś, od momentu kiedy wszedł i wszyscy przywitali go z jasnymi uśmiechami, podczas gdy gratulowali mu startu dnia drugiego kręcenia jego teledysku.

"Dziękuję wszystkim." Harry uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, zanim opadł na miejsce obok Lou, gdzie rozkładała swoje akcesoria na dzisiejszy dzień. Wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie powodując, że uniosła w rozbawieniu na niego brwi.

"Więc rozmowa z Louisem poszła  _tak_ dobrze?" Zaśmiała się. "Co się stało? I co stało się z twoją kawą?" Zmarszczyła brwi zauważając, że w dłoni miał samotną muffinkę.

Harry przewrócił oczami na myśl o tej kawie. "Nic się nie stało. I oddałem mu ją." Wymamrotał, niepewny czy Louis nawet  _lubił_  kawę.

"Oh, no dalej Haz. Rozchmurz się." Powiedziała my Lou, żartobliwie mierzwiąc jego loki, które będzie musiała później ujarzmić. "Następnym razem pójdzie lepiej i potem przynajmniej dasz mu swój numer. To nie tak, że to koniec świata."

Nie, ale dzisiaj  _był_  koniec kręcenia teledysku i już zawalał sprawę po tym, jak spędził wczoraj pół dnia jedynie na zbieraniu odwagi, by powiedzieć cześć. Nigdy się  _tak_ nie czuł, szczególnie nie przy osobie, która mu się podobała.

Harry przewrócił oczami na samego siebie i wydął wargę do lustra i zobaczył mini wersję osoby, o której myślał, szczęśliwie wchodzącej do pomieszczenia z dwiema, olbrzymimi, czekoladowymi muffinkami. Olivia wyłapała jego wzrok, jej jasnobrązowe oczy rozświetliły się, kiedy zauważyła ich podobny wybór co do śniadania.

"Też wzięłam takie." Uśmiechnęła się z okruchami na jej całej koszulce. "Są  _naprawdę_ dobre." 

"Naprawdę? Tak myślisz?" Odwzajemnił uśmiech. "Jeszcze nie spróbowałem swojej."

Harry przyszedł tu, żeby się dąsać, ale jak mógł, kiedy Olivia była dosłownie najsłodszym dzieciakiem? Jej energia była niemal zaraźliwa. Myślał tak o niej, nawet zanim ją poznał. On i jego ekipa przejrzeli setki nagrań, ale żadne z nich nie wyróżniało się dla Harry'ego jak jej. Była utalentowana i piękna i taka ciepła i Harry był w jej obecności nie więcej, niż czterdzieści pięć sekund i już czuł się o wiele lżej. Wyglądało na to, że jej ojciec wywoływał na nim podobny efekt i z tego co Harry mógł powiedzieć, przyciąganie było bardziej, niż odwzajemnione. Harry po prostu nie mógł zebrać się do kupy, żeby  _porozmawiać_  z mężczyzną.

" _Mmm_.  _Są_ naprawdę dobre." Powiedział, biorąc ogromny gryz swojej muffinki według sugestii Olivii.

"Mówiłam ci." Przechwalała się, wspinając na krzesło, które Lou obniżyła do jej wzrostu. "Mój tatuś je czasem kupuje. Też je uwielbia."

Ta przepyszna muffinka przyciągała większość uwagi Harry'ego, ale ta przypadkowa ciekawostka natychmiast to zmieniła. Sprawiło to, że uszy Harry'ego się ożywiły i Lou dramatycznie przewróciła oczami ze swoim tradycyjnym wyrazem twarzy mówiącym ' _naprawdę Haz_?', gdy przekręciła krzesło bardziej stronę Olivii. I tak,  _naprawdę_. On tu się rozpadał i palił. Nie zamierzał odrzucić pomocy od osoby, która znała Louisa najlepiej.

"Więc lubi czekoladę w takim razie." Wywnioskował Harry, wybuchając śmiechem, kiedy Olivia trafnie odpowiedziała ' _a kto_   _nie?_ ' co sprawiło, że brzmiała jak Louis. "Okej, więc co więcej możesz mi powiedzieć o swoim tacie?"

Harry dokładnie słuchał, gdy Olivia opowiadała przypadkowe rzeczy o swoim ojcu, których nie ujawniła kilka dni temu, kiedy była taka rozmowna i w zasadzie powiedziała mu, że Louis był Supermanem we własnej osobie. W tamtym czasie dowiadywał się podstawowych rzeczy jak te, że Louis wolał herbatę, niż wszystko inne, tak jak Harry się obawiał, ale okazyjnie  _pił_  kawę. Najwidoczniej lubił śpiewać pod prysznicem i brzmiał niezwykle dobrze. Był niesamowity w piłce nożnej, robił najlepsze warkocze na całym świecie i jego miłość do słodyczy obejmowała znacznie więcej, niż tylko czekoladę. Włoskie jedzenie było jego absolutnym ulubieńcem, chociaż nie był tak dobry w przyrządzaniu tego samodzielnie (albo ogólnie w gotowaniu) i pracował więcej, niż powinien. Nawet czasami w weekendy, chociaż tego ostatniego Harry zdążył się samemu domyślić tego ranka.

"A kiedy nie pracuje?" Spytał Harry. "Co robi dla zabawy?"

"Mmm, tak naprawdę nie wiem." Olivia wzruszyła ramionami i kilka zmarszczek pojawiło się na jej czole, kiedy myślała. "Pracuje, kiedy jestem cały dzień w szkole, ale czasami idziemy spotkać się z Liamem, albo on przychodzi nas odwiedzić i zawsze jest zabawnie." Uśmiechnęła się; to było mniej więcej odpowiednikiem dźgnięcia nożem prosto w serce Harry'ego.

"O- Oh.  _Liam_." Harry słabo przytaknął, ponieważ z całą pewnością nie wyobrażał sobie kogoś innego w swojej fantazji, gdzie ich dwójka się spotykała.

Tyle, co Harry mógł powiedzieć, Louis był jedyną osobą, która opiekowała się Olivią, odkąd żadne z nich nie wspomniało o innym rodzicu, ale to nie znaczyło, że jej ojciec się obecnie z nikim nie spotykał. Jego przyjaciółka, Lou, posłała mu współczujące spojrzenie w lustrze, co nie było w połowie tak rozczarowywujące, jak Harry poczuł, zdając sobie sprawę, że okropnie podobał mu się ktoś, to już był zajęty.

"Więc... spędzają razem dużo czasu, zgaduję?"

"Mhmm." Potwierdziła Olivia, z buzią pełną czekolady. "Oboje spędzamy, bo mój wujek Liam jest taki  _fajny_. I zabawny. Robi te naleśniki z bananami  _i_ czekoladą i pozwala mi iść późno spać, bo oglądamy filmy, kiedy mój tata musi pracować, ale to nasza tajemnica." Wyjaśniła, robiąc kwaśną minę, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że właśnie ją wygadała. "Er- I nasza również." Szybko poprawiła się z uśmiechem.

Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić jak ' _fajne_ ' to wszystko musiało być dla ośmiolatki, ale szczerze, Harry był bardziej zainteresowany tą częścią opowieści z wujkiem i w jaki sposób to odnosiło się do Louisa.

" _Wujek_ Liam, huh? Więc, jest bratem twojego taty?"

"Cóż, nie. Nie bardzo." Odpowiedziała z małą zmarszczką na czole. "Ale zachowują się jak bracia. Mój tata mówi, że są przyjaciółmi, odkąd byli w moim wieku."

 _Przyjaciele_.

To małe słowo było jak symfonia dla uszu Harry'ego i jego twarz musiała to pokazać, bo Lou natychmiast powróciła do czułego przewracania oczami.

"Więc, Liam jest twoim wujkiem, bo on i twój tata spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu i są najlepszymi kumplami." Podsumował Harry z rosnącym uśmiechem, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. To były najlepsze wiadomości kiedykolwiek. 

"Tak?" Odpowiedziała Olivia z nutką podejrzenia, niesamowicie podobnym do tego, jak Louis wcześniej na niego patrzył, kiedy Harry dał mu darmową kofeinę. "Dlaczego?" Spytała. " _Chcesz_ być najlepszym kumplem z moim tatą?"

Cóż, można to tak powiedzieć, tak przypuszczał.

"Er- tak jakby?" Odpowiedział Harry z ostrożnością, nagle czując się mniej pewny siebie w związku ze swoimi szansami, bo nigdy wcześniej nie spotykał się z kimś, kto miał dzieci. "Czy to byłoby dla ciebie okej, jeśli twój tata i ja zostalibyśmy przyjaciółmi?"

Do tego momentu myślał, że on i Olivia byli w dobrych relacjach. Że byłaby za tym pomysłem, żeby ich trójka widywałaby się wciąż po zakończeniu zdjęć. Oboje z Harrym mieli ogromną obsesję na punkcie wszystkich brokatowych rzeczy, w kwiatki i tych związanych z Krainą Lodu. Ich dwójka nawet wymyśliła tajemniczy uścisk rąk, podczas przymiarek strojów w ubiegłym tygodniu, więc naprawdę nie uważał, że miałaby coś przeciwko tego, że poznałby lepiej jej ojca.

Wyglądało na to, jakby zastanawiała się nad jego pytaniem przez chwile i to było najdłuższe oczekiwanie w życiu Harry'ego mając nadzieję, że lubiła Harry'ego tak samo, jak on ją. W końcu rozwiała jego zmartwienia, uśmiechając się, gdy zaoferowała mu swoją drugą muffinkę.

"Mój tata zapomniał rano zjeść, bo zgubił swoje klucze, więc wzięłam dodatkową." Wyjaśniła.

"Więc... dajesz  _mi_ ją?" Harry uniósł brew. Dosłownie już zjadł jedną z nich.

"Nie, żebyś  _mu_ ją dał." Olivia uśmiechnęła się, dramatycznie potrząsając głową. "Powiedziałam ci, że kocha czekoladę, więc jeśli naprawdę go lubisz i chcesz być jego przyjacielem, zacznij tutaj."

Louis kochał czekoladę i Harry mógł kochać swojego nowego, genialnego wspólnika. Była najlepszym skrzydłowym, którego kiedykolwiek miał. Włączając w to  _Nialla_.

"Nie masz  _żadnego_  wstydu?" Lou droczyła się z nim, gdy w końcu zaczęła układać długie loki Olivii.

Kiedy chodziło o Louisa, najwyraźniej nie.

~~~

Dźwięk pustego brzucha Louisa był taką samą motywacją by to skończyć, jak to, że nigdy nie musiałby więcej spojrzeć na 43 slajdy prezentacji, które przeglądał i poprawiał. Teraz był po prostu wycieńczony i umierał z głodu i niestety zawiedziony, bo te wszystkie duże, czekoladowe muffiny, które on i Harry mijali w drodze do jego tymczasowego biura znikły.

Stał naprzeciwko pustego stołu, mentalnie debatując, czy jagodowa z rodzynkową polewą ssała była gorsza, kiedy słodka, czekoladowa muffinka była nagle cale od jego twarzy razem z Harrym, ze wszystkich ludzi. Nie to, że narzekał na tą ostatnią część.

"Więc, mała panienka mogła wspomnieć, że to są twoje ulubione." Powiedział, oferując mu jedzenie z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem.

Jak Harry wydawał się być zawsze w dobrym miejscu, o dobrym czasie, z pysznymi słodkościami w swoich dłoniach było tajemnicą, ale Louis naprawdę mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. Wyraźnie był uciekinierem, bo wciąż był ubrany w wygodny strój, w którym przyszedł, z wyjątkiem jego perfekcyjnie wystylizowanych włosów, jako przeciwieństwo do jego uroczego bałaganu loków, które dostrzegł wcześniej.

Mógł się przygotowywać do swojego dnia. Właściwie,  _powinien_ to robić, albo milion innych rzeczy, poza staniem tu z nim i tak nie było. Więc Louis zaakceptował muffikę zachowaną dla niego, pod wrażeniem, zarówno jak i wdzięczny jak cholera, że nie musiał przełykać pieczonych rodzynków.

"Jestem ciekawy. Jestem wyjątkowy, czy rozpieszczasz w ten sposób wszystkich rodziców swoich aktorów?" Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy wziął cudowny gryz.

To było bardziej retoryczne pytanie, odkąd odpowiedź była bardziej, niż oczywista. Po prostu było zabawnie patrzeć jak Harry się rumienił i przewracał oczami na samego siebie, za  _bycie_  zbyt oczywistym.

"Cóż, tylko ci naprawdę świetni rodzice, których chcę lepiej poznać." Powiedział mu Harry. "Wszystkim innym dałem tą okropną muffinkę z tym owocem."

Louis próbował nie stać się ofiarą jego dołeczków. Naprawdę,  _naprawdę_  próbował, ale ich nagłe pojawienie się sprawiło, że przewrócił oczami i poddał się, uśmiechając się w ciągu kilku sekund.

"Więc." Zaczął znowu Louis, posyłając znaczące spojrzenie, na które Harry odpowiedział czystą niewinnością, nawet słysząc pytania na korytarzu o to, gdzie się podziewał. Jednakże, wyglądało na to, że Harry nie przejmował się swoją ekipą, by z nim porozmawiać, więc Louis także się tym nie przejmował. "Wczoraj, tak jakby wspomniałeś, że Olivia-"

"Masz na myśli,  _panienkę_." Wtrącił Harry z poważną miną, sprawiając, że Louis parsknął.

"Racja. Wybacz.  _Ta_   _panienka_." Poprawił się. "Brzmi na to, jakby szczebiotała na mój temat w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni..." Louis nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że jego imię było wspomniane podczas ich drobnej rozmowy. Naprawdę nie był tak interesujący.

Harry zaśmiał się na jego podejrzliwy ton. "Wyglądasz na zaskoczonego, że jesteś jej ulubioną osobą. Myślisz, że o jakich rzeczach mi mówiła?"

"Nie wiem, naprawdę." Louis wzruszył ramionami. "Prawdopodobnie, że notorycznie gubię rzeczy, które leżą na wierzchu, zawsze wszędzie spóźniamy się  _przynajmniej_ piętnaście minut, raz zafarbowałem całe pranie na różowo i jej dieta składa się głównie z pizzy na wynos i po części spalonych przepisów, które znalazłem online?"

Panowała kompletna cisza, dopóki Harry nie parsknął śmiechem tak, jak Louis miał w zamiarze, ale również była tam czułość w jego spojrzeniu, kiedy się opanował.

"Nope. Nawet nie byłeś blisko." Powiedział mu Harry, kręcąc głową. "Te rzeczy mogą być prawdziwe i również  _komiczne_ , ale Olivia nie wspomniała o nich."

"Masz na myśli,  _panienka_?" Zażartował.

"Tak, ona." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Ale nie jest dla ciebie taka surowa, jak myślisz, wiesz? W większości mówi o tym, jak niesamowity jesteś każdemu, kto będzie słuchał. Jest dumna ze swojego taty. To takie proste."

Louis wiedział, że jego córka kochała go tak bardzo, jak on kochał ją. Mówili to sobie każdego dnia, ale było miło usłyszeć to kogoś innego. Mając Harry'ego, parzącego na niego z takim uwielbieniem i podziwem również nie było złym uczuciem.

" _Oh_. Cóż." Louis odchrząknął, czując jak jego policzki były gorące od wychwalania go. "Zgaduję, że to nie  _tak_  źle."

"Mówiłem ci, że były to same dobre rzeczy." Harry szczycił się uśmiechem, jakby Olivia nie uważała, że on również zawiesił księżyc.

~~~

"Więc? Co myślisz?!" Ktoś spytał kilka godzin później, entuzjastycznie szturchając rękę Louisa. "Wygląda niesamowicie, prawda?"

Oderwał wzrok od swojej córki, całkowicie pokrytej ciastem by zauważyć, że Niall stał obok niego, wielki architekt słodkiej góry, która dostarczyła największą bitwę na jedzenie z historii. Kwestia, której wciąż Louis nie rozumiał, ale nawet on nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ujęcia wyglądały fantastycznie.

"Cóż, uh..." Powiedział Louis, marszcząc brwi na kawałek donuta, który przyczepił się do jego buta i odrobinę babeczki na swojej nogawce od spodni. "Góra ze słodyczy wygląda świetnie, ale walka na jedzenie była, uh...  _również_ świetna." Postanowił, dyskretnie strzepując słodki brud. "Jak nic, co kiedykolwiek wcześniej widziałem." 

Myśl o tym, że zostałby uderzony w twarz ogromnym ciastem nie brzmiało zbyt zachęcająco dla Louisa, odkąd dowiedział się, że to miało się dzisiaj dziać, ale każde dziecko stojące w pustej sali gimnastycznej wyglądało pozytywnie podekscytowane, że tak się stało. Wystarczająco dziwnie, Niall wyglądał tak samo podekscytowany z tego powodu jak i zawiedziony, że nie mógł dołączyć, bo miał być jednym z profesjonalnych dorosłych w tym pomieszczeniu.

"Naprawdę? Tak myślisz?" Niall uśmiechnął się do niego i całkowity bałagan pokrywał podłogę. "Cóż, jeśli to ci się podobało, czekaj na ostatnią rzecz! Moja ekipa jest w drodze ze szczeniaczkami."

_Czym?_

Louis mógł poczuć, jak jego brwi się zmarszczyły, kiedy ten komunikat przeszedł ponownie przez jego umysł i wciąż słyszał tę samą szaloną rzecz.

"Przepraszam. Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś  _szczeniaczki_?"

Nie był pewien, w jakim kierunku zmierzał ten teledysk, ale był cholernie pewien, że nie uważał, że to będzie tego częścią.

"Nigdy nie spojrzałeś na te scenorysy, prawda?" Niall zaśmiał się na jego oszołomiony wyraz twarzy, czule klepiąc Louisa po ramieniu. "Oh stary, jesteś komiczny! Widzę dlaczego Haz cię tak cholernie lubi." Powiedział, zanim odszedł, ponownie śmiejąc się, bo Louis wyglądał nawet na bardziej zdezorientowanego, niż wcześniej.

Louis nie mógł nawet przetworzyć tego, co właśnie powiedział o Harrym, albo o fakcie, że Harry nie tak dyskretnie rzucał na niego okiem przez cały dzień. Nadal utknął z bombą, którą najpierw zrzucił Niall, natychmiast podążając za scenografem, kiedy zdecydował, że to musiał być żart.

"Czekaj minutę." Zawołał za nim. " _Prawdziwe_ szczeniaczki?"

~~~

Między dwoma, długimi dnia filmowania teledysku i Olivii, która puszczała na cały regulator w domu KIWI, Louis nieumyślnie stał się fanem. Test wciąż był dziwaczny i Louis nie miał pojęcia jak tytuł miał jakiś sens, ale słyszał to jakiś miliard razy, więc to nie tak, że mógł uciec, albo udawać, że jego stopa wesoło nie chodziła w rytm za każdym razem, kiedy leciała piosenka.

Cytując dziwaczną piosenkę, to doprowadza go do szaleństwa. Ale po części mu się to podobało.

Zaskakująco to, co podobało mu się bardziej, niż piosenka, którą Harry sam napisał był ten mężczyzna, który obecnie był na polu bitwy na babeczki i cukier i  _szczeniaczki_ i w jakiś sposób wciąż dawał radę i wyglądał znakomicie. Jego garnitur był zniszczony na koniec tego wszystkiego, tak samo jak mini garnitury, które miały na sobie dzieci, ale wszyscy mieli dobrą zabawę. Wiedział, że Olivia z pewnością miała. To było doświadczenie, którego nigdy nie zapomni.

Ostatnią rzeczą,o którą Harry i dzieciaki byli poproszeni, zanim zdjęcia się skończą było zapozowanie w grupowym zdjęciu pośród tej masakry, którą zrobili. Każdy z nich wyglądał na bardziej brudnego, niż poprzedni, co sprawiło, że każdy na planie się śmiał, ale Louis nie mógł nic poradzić i skupił się na środkowej parze, którzy wyglądali na bardzo sobie bliskich z wielkimi uśmiechami, co sprawiło, że Louis również był szczęśliwy, jak i trochę smutny, bo niestety, to się tu kończyło.

Zostali chwilę po tym, więc Olivia mogła pożegnać się ze wszystkimi osobami, które tutaj poznała. Zazwyczaj nie spędzała czasu z dzieciakami, z którymi dzieliła to samo zainteresowanie aktorstwem, albo ludźmi, którzy znali tę branżę w sposób w jaki znali Harry i jego załoga. Wyglądała, jakby nigdy nie chciała wychodzić, co niemal złamało serce Louisowi, by powiedzieć jej, że muszą iść.

"Liv?" Próbował Louis, przekrzyknąć dźwięk jej śmiechu, jak i wielkiego labradora, z którym bawiła się, odkąd jego ranka zlizał ciasto z jej policzków. Do nagrania było potrzeba kilkanaście psiaków i Louis wciąż nie miał pojęcia czemu, ale były urocze i kochane i były w siódmym niebie, że przebywały w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi, którzy pokazywali im swoje zainteresowanie przez cały dzień i mieli całe jedzenie, które tylko chciały.

"Liv? Przykro mi, kochanie, ale czas, żebyśmy szli." Powiedział ze smutkiem.

" _Nieeee. Już, tatusiu?_ " Spytała z tymi wielkimi, czekoladowymi oczami, które wpatrywały się w niego z nadzieją. Louis usiłował się temu oprzeć, ale potem spojrzał w lewo i Harry'ego szmaragdowe oczy były tak samo wielkie i nieodparte, kiedy do nich dołączył. Był tak zajęty dziękowaniem wszystkim za ich czas, że Louis obawiał się, że mogli się nie pożegnać.

"Tak, tato, no dalej.  _Już_?" Harry uśmiechał się obok niego, jego włosy i twarz wciąż poplamione lukrem. Przez moment ręka Louisa sięgnęła, by go wyczyścić, zanim jego mózg opamiętał się i zdecydował się  _nie_ przejeżdżać swoimi palcami po szczęce Harry'ego Stylesa.

"Tak, jutro jest szkoła." Odpowiedział, mając nadzieje, że chwilowy błąd jego mózgu uszedł niezauważony.  _Nie uszedł_ , jeśli rozbawiony blask w oczach Harry'ego miał o tym świdczyć.

"Ale tato, psiaczek." Jego córka błagała go, trzymając labradora, by na niego spojrzał. Jakby Louis mógł przegapić jego smutne, okrągłe oczy i wielkie, niezdarne łapy, których wciąż nie mógł w pełni kontrolować. "Spójrz na niego. Czy nie jest uroczy?"

Był, w tym rzecz. Ten kawałek futra był zapewne najbardziej uroczą rzeczą, którą widział, poza Olivią.

"Um... właściwie." Głęboki głos wymamrotał do jego ucha, wysyłając motylki do brzucha Louisa które były całkowicie oszalałe. "Wszystkie  _potrzebują_ dobrego domu. Przyszły do nas w odwiedziny ze schroniska kilka bloków dalej."

Olivia sapnęła, teraz spoglądając na psa z gwiazdami w oczach. "Zawsze mówiłeś, że pewnego dnia będziemy mogli mieć zwierzątko, tatusiu.  _Proooszę_?"

Louis skrzywił się na to przypomnienie, żałując takiej wielkiej obietnicy, ponieważ nie było mowy, że wezmą tego psiaka dzisiaj do domu, kiedy to zajmie całe stulecie, by wyciągnąć kawałki ciasta z włosów Olivii. Nie przejmując się faktem, że nie mieli żadnej z potrzebnych rzeczy, żeby się nim zająć.

"Masz rację, kochanie." Przyznał Louis. "Powiedziałem tak, ale Liv, pies to naprawdę duża odpowiedzialność i nie sądzę, że to jest ta noc. Ale może moglibyśmy o tym wkrótce porozmawiać? Może kiedy będzie bliżej do twoich urodzin?" Przynajmniej Louis będzie miał więcej czasu, by mentalnie przygotować się na kolejną żywą i oddychającą rzecz w domu, które także musiał utrzymać żywe, ponieważ jak dotąd rośliny nie poradziły sobie zbyt dobrze.

Czekanie było całkiem dobrym kompromisem w opinii Louisa, nawet jeśli to było bardziej niż oczywiste, że Olivia już zdecydowała, że pies był jej. Jednak jej załamanie o zostawieniu go było ledwo dostrzegalne, kiedy ze smutkiem pożegnała się z pulchną kulką futra, do której czule odnosiła się przez cały dzień jako Kiwi.

Niestety, było tak późno, że nadszedł jej czas, by się pożegnać z wszystkimi tutaj, w tym z tą osobą, która sprawiła, że to całe doświadczenie było dla niej możliwe; Harry. Przyciągnęła go do uścisku, przez co Harry zaśmiał się, jak jej małe ramiona zdołały go tak ciasno ścisnąć i to sprawiło, że Louis poczuł w sercu ciepło, by zobaczyć jak twarz Harry'ego rozświetliła się w sposób, który był zbyt znajomy, w porównaniu z milionami, czułych uścisków, które Louis otrzymał od swojej córki na przestrzeni lat.

Kiedy w końcu go puściła, poinformowała ich obu, że musi iść pożegnać się z innymi, co nie było ani trochę podejrzane, ale to, co sprawiło, że Louis zmarszczył swoje brwi było ukradkowe uniesienie kciuków i to psotne spojrzenie, które posłała między Harrym, a Louisem, zanim poszła, pozostawiając ich samych.

Harry zwrócił się do niego twarzą z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem, który był wciąż widoczny, mimo wysiłku, żeby go powstrzymać. Louis nie wiedział czemu, ale znając ich dwójkę, mieli coś w zanadrzu co sprawiało, że był jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowany. Szczególnie, kiedy Harry przygryzał nerwowo swoją dolną wargę w ten sposób.

" _Wow_. Zastanawiam się co to wszystko było. Czy mam udawać, że nie widziałem?" Zażartował Louis, sprawiając, że usta Harry'ego wykrzywiły się przez to, że starał się nie zaśmiać.

"Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz." Twierdził, co tylko potwierdziło podejrzenia Louisa.

Louis spojrzał przez swoje ramię, przyłapując swoją córkę, która posyłała Harry'emu znaczące uniesienie brwi, zanim wróciła do udawania, że jawnie ich nie szpieguje, tak jak reszta pomieszczenia.

" _Raaaacja_." Louis zaśmiał się. "Ty i panienka niczego w ogóle nie planujecie."

"Mogliśmy wcześniej rozmawiać o jakiś rzeczach." W końcu przyznał Harry.

"Rozmawialiście." Powtórzył Louis, mrużąc oczy.

"Dobra, dobra." Harry poddał się ze śmiechem. "Może spisek, albo strategia to lepsze słowa."

Louis nie mógł wyjaśnić czemu, ale ta cisza, która zapadła była ekscytująca. Dla Louisa, to było jakby balansowali na jakieś krawędzi. Prawdopodobnie na początku znajomości, ale sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego Harry, gdy nerwowo odchrząknął sprawiał, że myślał, że to było odrobinę więcej, niż to. Przynajmniej miał nadzieje, że tak było.

"... Więc, zazwyczaj nie, jakby  _stalkuje_  ludzie w sposób, w jaki to robiłem przez ostatnie dwa dni." Harry zaczął, co było odrobinę niepokojące, jak i niesamowicie ujmujące; magiczna kombinacja, która w jakiś sposób sprawiła, że Louis był przekonany do czegokolwiek, co zamierzał powiedzieć. "To tylko- Lubię cię, Louis." Powiedział wprost. "Chciałem cię poznać od momentu, gdy tu przyszedłeś i trochę to zrobiłem, ale nie miałem na to nawet wystarczająco czasu, więc. Chciałbym mieć trochę więcej?" Dokończył cicho. "Jeśli -jeśli to okej, oczywiście."

Louis nie mógł nawet odpowiedzieć na uczucia Harry'ego Stylesa, że czuł z nim jakiś rodzaj połączenia. Był w zbyt wielkim szoku, co musiało wyglądać dziwnie z perspektywy Harry'ego, ale Louis nie mógł na to poradzić. Czerpał przyjemność z każdego momentu, który spędzili razem rozmawiając, chociaż było ciężko znaleźć czas na takie rzeczy z pracującym Harrym i Louisem będącym wspierającym tatą.

"Er- Jasne, Harry. Więcej czasu brzmi dla mnie w porządku." Louis zdołał powiedzieć bez krzyku, skakania w górę i w dół, albo żenującego połączenia obu tych rzeczy, ale ogromny uśmiech, który miał na twarzy prawdopodobnie go wydał.

Wymienili się numerami na środku sali gimnastycznej i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko zauważył wiele spojrzeń uznania, które otrzymali od wszystkich wokół nich, w tym Olivii, która wróciła do jego boku w tym samym czasie, kiedy Harry wręczał mu z powrotem jego telefon z mocno bijącym sercem mimo, że stał kompletnie bez ruchu.

Szczerze, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego czasu, kiedy ktoś sprawił, że poczuł się w ten sposób, tak szybko. To możliwe, że nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie zajęło to długo, żeby imię Harry'ego regularnie pojawiało się na ekranie telefonu Louisa i żeby w brzuchu Louisa coś się przewracało za każdym razem, kiedy tak się działo. Nie był pewny jak to możliwe, ale każda wiadomość, którą otrzymywał od Harry'ego była zabawniejsza i bardziej urocza i bardziej szczera, niż poprzednia, tak jak pierwsza, którą kiedykolwiek wysłał Louisowi zaledwie godzinę po tym, jak opuścili plan teledysku, by rzekomo ' _upewnić się, że numer Louisa został zapisany poprawnie_ ' i potem w następnych wiadomościach przyznał, że to było kłamstwo, bo po prostu nie mógł się doczekać. Louis nigdy mu nie powiedział, że chodził po swojej sypialni przez dwadzieścia minut rozważając zrobienie tej samej rzeczy. Czasami Louis rozważał zadzwonienie do Harry'ego w środku nocy, by po prostu zażądać, że chce go już zobaczyć, ale nie chciał się zbyt narzucać i poza tym minął tylko tydzień. Na szczęście niecierpliwość Louisa nie doprowadziła go do takich środków działania, bo Harry, który wyglądał na tak samo chętnego, żeby go zobaczyć jak on sam, złamał się pierwszy.

Stało się to w sobotę, kiedy Louis był po łokcie w bekonie i jajecznicy i śpiewał KIWI, co ani jemu, ani Olivii nie znudziło się po słyszeniu tego przez 6 miliardów razy. Na początku Louis puszczał tę piosenkę specjalnie dla niej, odkąd zmiażdżyła swoją rolę w teledysku, ale teraz puszczał ją tyle razy, co i ona razem z resztą niesamowitego albumu Harry'ego, który Louis kupił na następny dzień po tym, jak skończyło się filmowanie.

Jego telefon zadzwonił i na szczęście nic się nie zapaliło, ani nie wybuchło, kiedy Louis go szukał na każdej możliwej powierzchni w kuchni. Znalazł go (albo naprawdę to  _Olivia_  go znalazła) leżącego pod kartonem jajek i Louis niemal się zadławił, kiedy zobaczył kto to był. 

"H- Halo? Harry?" Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Olivia zatrzymała muzykę z laptopa, więc mógł lepiej słyszeć i był wystarczająco pewny, że głęboki głos Harry'ego wydobył się z jego telefonu z wesołym 'dzień dobry', za którym Louis tęsknił w ciągu ostatnich dni.

Co mogło wywołać rozmowę przez telefon, kiedy smsowanie wyglądało jakby było ich rzeczą, Louis nie miał pojęcia, ale nie mógł skłamać i powiedzieć, że to nie była miła niespodzianka. 

"Hej. Dla ciebie też dzień dobry." Louis przywitał go jeszcze raz, jakby już tego nie zrobił. "Przepraszam. Er- Cześć. Co tam? Co u ciebie?"

"U mnie świetnie." Powiedział Harry ze stłumionym śmiechem, który ostatecznie zakończył się nerwowym wypuszczeniem powietrza do słuchawki. "Więc wiem, że ty i Olivia technicznie  _dopiero_  się mnie pozbyliście i w ogóle." Zaczął sprawiając, że Louis czule przewrócił oczami.

"Tak, zrobiliśmy to." Louis uśmiechnął się. "Kontynuuj."

"Cóż, do czego zmierzam to, uh... Gram tu mały koncertu dzisiejszego wieczora. I nie wiem, czy ty i Olivia już macie plany, ale-" 

"Okej."

"Cz- Czekaj, co? Okej?" Harry spytał, nie dowierzając. Być może Louis powinien pozwolić mu dokończyć zaproszenie, zanim je przyjął. "Poważnie?"

"Oczywiście. Z przyjemnością." Zaśmiał się Louis. "O której się zaczyna?"

"Um, siódma, ale będę tam cały dzień po próbie dźwięku, więc jesteście mile widziani o każdej porze. Mogę was oprowadzić, jeśli byście chcieli" 

"To byłoby niesamowite, Harry." Dla niego i jego córki, która nigdy nie była na koncercie.

"Świetnie! Więc wyślę ci bilety na maila, okej? I dostaniecie wejściówki jak tylko przyjedziecie. Przyjdę was znaleźć."

"Okej, brzmi dobrze." Louis zaśmiał się przez jego entuzjazm. "Bardzo ci dziękuję. Do zobaczenia wkrótce." Obiecał, wyłapując podekscytowane ' _nie mogę się doczekać_ ', zanim się rozłączyli. 

Louis musiał opanować swój uśmiech rozciągający się na jego twarzy, zanim odwrócił się do swojej córki, która była w swoim małym świecie z zeszytem i kredkami, siedząc przy stole w kuchni i czekając na śniadanie. Muzyka nie grała, ale ona nie przestała nucić, mając na sobie jej brokatową, kwiatową koronę, którą Liam nałożył jej na jej rozczochrane od snu loki i marynarkę Gucci, którą otrzymała po kręceniu teledysku, narzuconą na piżamę w sposób, w jaki teraz kochała robić w domu bez powodu. 

Olivia podniosła wzrok znad swoich rysunków, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że już nie rozmawiał przez telefon. "Mogę teraz puścić KIWI?" Spytała, jej twarz przypominała Louisowi dokładnie jego własną, kiedy uniosła swoją brew na to jak dziwacznie szeroko się uśmiechał.

"Jasne, kochanie." Wzruszył ramionami. "Jednak zastanawiam się, jak się czujesz z tym, żeby usłyszeć to na żywo?"

Sądząc po pisku Olivii i po uczuciu jakby bębenki Louisa zaczęły przez to krwawić, była za tym. I sądząc po zapachu ich zapomnianego śniadania na kuchence, wyjdą gdzieś, by go zjeść.

~~~

Szczęka Louisa opadła, kiedy piętnaście minut po swojej rozmowie z Harrym otworzył swojego e-maila i zdał sobie sprawę, że 'mały koncert', na który ich zaprosił nie był wcale taki mały. Był na jebanej O2 Arenie. I chociaż teraz mieli osobisty tour po całym miejscu i potem mieli być eskortowani do najlepszych miejsc, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić, Louis wciąż był w szoku, bo Harry, który występował na scenie przed 20 tysiącami ludźmi i Harry, który pisał dzień dobry z tuzinem emoji słońca, jak również ten, który zjednał się w kwestii pomocy z ośmiolatką, by przekonać go do siebie był w jakiś sposób tą samą osobą. Co oczywiście, Louis wiedział przez cały czas, ale jedna rzecz to mieć numer telefonu Harry'ego Stylesa, a drugą to widzieć go, gdy dumnie kroczy przed nim na scenie.

Harry był na scenie przez dwie godziny i musiał być wykończony od podtrzymywania swojego poziomu energii tak wysoko i wciąż zaprosił jego i Olivię ponownie na backstage, witając ich z jasnym uśmiechem, jakby byli tym, na co czekał przez cały wieczór. Zostali tam na długo. Dopóki ekipa Harry'ego nie zaczęła sprzątać i Olivia zaczęła maskować swoje ziewnięcia.

Jej noc była dość ekscytująca, po tym jak była na swoim pierwszym koncercie i jej ulubiona piosenka została jej zadedykowana przez jej ulubionego artystę. Louis wiedział, że będzie wykończona po tym, jak skakała i tańczyła podczas KIWI i potem Harry zaśpiewał całą piosenkę jeszcze raz po to, by tylko ludzie byli bardziej podekscytowani na nadchodzący teledysk sprawiając, że jego córka była jeszcze bardziej dumna, że była tego częścią. Teraz, o 23:30 nic dziwnego, że jego córka była wyczerpana, ale to, co zaskoczyło Louisa to ich niesamowity gospodarz, który zadzwonił dla nich po samochód i potem zaoferował, że ich odprowadzi, chociaż on także ukrywał swoje ziewnięcia.

" _Naprawdę?_  Jutro też śpiewasz?" Sapnęła Olivia, nagle nabierając energii na myśl o tym, że jutro także będzie się to działo.

"Yep!" Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. "Będę tutaj i jesteś bardziej niż mile widziana, żebyś znów przyszła." Zaoferował, to było hojne z jego strony.

"Tatusiu, słyszałeś to? Harry powiedział, że możemy tutaj jutro wrócić! Możemy?" Spytała go jego córka i była taka urocza w swojej za dużej bluzie Harry Styles, że Louis prawie się zgodził.

"Aw, chciałbym, kochanie." Louis naprawdę, naprawdę chciał. "Ale jutro jest niedziela. I potem szkoła, więc obawiam się, że to twoja normalna pora snu." To tak, jakby powiedział, że nie było na świecie już żadnych piesków sądząc po głośnym westchnieniu, który wydała na wspomnienie o szkole.

"Twój tata ma rację, Liv. Szkoła jest bardzo ważna." Harry zaśmiał się, gdy pochylił się i ciasno ją przytulił. "Ale na pewno przyjdziecie na następne show. Upewnię się, że to będzie w sobotę." Obiecał, co natychmiast złagodziło jej załamanie.

Także przytuliła go, z podwójną siłą, kiedy dziękowała mu po raz setny dzisiejszego wieczora. Louis podążył za przykładem swojej córki, kiedy Harry pomógł jej wejść do samochodu i była bezpiecznie zapięta psami i używała swojej nowej koszulki Harry'ego Stylesa jako poduszki.

"Bardzo ci dziękuję za to wszystko. Za bilety i wejściówki, ten  _samochód_." Louis zaśmiał się do siebie zdając sobie sprawę, że to był jedynie ułamek tego, co zrobił dla nich Harry. "Poważnie Harry. Jesteś zbyt uprzejmy."

Harry przyjął pochwały tak dobrze, jak Louis się tego spodziewał, skromnie to spławiając, jakby nie był wspaniały. "Nie musisz mi dziękować. Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, że Olivia tak dobrze się bawiła."

"Tak, dobrze się bawiła." Louis przytaknął, podchodząc do niego krok bliżej. "I ja również. Twoje show było niesamowite, Harry i ty także. Uwielbiałem każdą sekundę."

Harry wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, że otrzymał taki komplement, ale niemniej jednak był niezwykle zaszczycony, gdy zagryzł nieśmiały uśmiech.

"Dziękuję." 

"Oczywiście. Nie ma o czym mówić."

"W porządku." Harry zaśmiał się i jego wzrok utrzymywał się na ustach Louisa, zanim przeniósł się na chodnik pod ich stopami.

Nerwowo odchrząknął, pozwalając, by minęło kilka sekund, kiedy żaden z nich nic nie mówił, żądza przepływała przez żyły Louisa sprawiając, że czuł się niespokojny. Z jakiś powodów Louis nie został pocałowany. Nawet nie w policzek, co naprawdę nie powinno mu przeszkadzać, biorąc pod uwagę to, że stali na środku pustego parkingu i jego córka drzemała kilka stóp dalej, ale wciąż. Zgadywał, że po części tego oczekiwał.

Louis zbyt o tym nie myślał, zanim nie podszedł jeszcze bliżej, wchodząc w przestrzeń Harry'ego, odkąd on najwyraźniej był rozdarty, czy miał to sam zrobić. Jednakże wyglądało na to, że Harry wcale nie miał nic przeciwko, kiedy ich usta się w końcu dotknęły i wpasowały w siebie. To stało się tak szybko i obaj byli tak cicho, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, niemal jakby nic się nie zdarzyło. Jedynie mógłby stwierdzić to ktoś, kto przechodził obok nich i także wskazywały na to ich głupie uśmieszki, których ani on, ani Harry nie mógł się pozbyć ze swojej twarzy.

"Więc... Zgaduję, że porozmawiamy rano?" Powiedział Louis, kiedy to stało się oczywiste, że będą stali tam, uśmiechając się do siebie przez resztę wieczności.

"Porozmawiasz." Obiecał Harry, jego wzrok wciąż wędrował do ust Louisa, nie ważne jak bardzo starał się nie gapić. Toczył ze sobą walkę, ale w końcu poddał się, pochylając się, by ponownie ująć usta Louisa, jakby nie mógł pozwolić mu pojechać bez pocałowania go jeszcze jeden raz. "Napisz do mnie, kiedy oboje bezpiecznie dotrzecie do domu." Wyszeptał, kiedy się rozdzielili, ale Louis ledwo go usłyszał przez dźwięk jego mocno bijącego serca.

Harry otworzył drzwi od samochodu i Louis wślizgnął się na tylnie siedzenie obok Olivii. "Okej. I ty też. Daj mi znać, gdy będziesz w domu." Powiedział, zwalczając chęć na wydostanie się z samochodu.

Drzwi delikatnie się zamknęły i ich kierowca w końcu odpalił samochód, łaskawie nie patrząc na lusterko wsteczne, by udawać, że nie widział uśmiechającego się Louisa do absolutnie niczego. Louis czule spojrzał na swoją śpiącą córkę, która zazwyczaj była świetną aktorką, ale dzisiaj jej powieki drgały z wysiłku, żeby utrzymać je zamknięte, ale to ją wydało.

"Nie spałaś przez ten cały czas, prawda?" 

Pełen skruchy grymas, który zrobiła zanim usiadła był wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

"Nie przez  _cały_ czas." Wymamrotała. "Okej, może troszeczkę. Okej, tak." W końcu przyznała sprawiając, że Louis parsknął śmiechem.

Znając swoją córkę i jej poszczególne sztuczki Louis powinien wiedzieć, że była nieznaczna szansa, że ich zobaczy.

"Czy jest coś, o co chciałabyś mnie zapytać? ...Może o Harry'ego?" Louis pytał tylko zapobiegawczo, odkąd ojca Olivii nie było od momentu, zanim nawet umiała mówić, więc był całkiem pewny, że Olivia nie widziała go jak kogoś całował. Cóż, oprócz Liama, ale to było okazjonalne i ohydne i w policzek, ale Louis robił to tylko po to, żeby być irytujący.

"Nie." Odpowiedziała po tym, jak chwilę nad tym myślała. "Lubię Harry'ego. I myślę, że powinieneś mieć chłopaka."

Louis uniósł brew. "Tak myślisz?" Zmarszczył brwi. "Dlaczego?"

"Ponieważ." Zdołała powiedzieć, zanim przerwało jej ziewnięcie. "Obaj uśmiechaliście się przez całą noc. Harry cię lubi i ty lubisz jego, więc to oznacza, że będziecie naprawdę szczęśliwi przez cały czas."

Jak na logikę ośmiolatki, jej teoria miała sporo sensu. Co sprawiło, że Louis uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w skroń, jakby to miało sens również dla standardów 29-latka.

~~~

Teledysk do KIWI wyszedł kilka tygodni później i mimo, że Louis wiedział jak świetne to było, reakcja na to była o wiele większa i głośniejsza, niż Louis kiedykolwiek myślał, że to możliwe. Najwidoczniej sala gimnastyczna pełna psiaków, ciasta i dzieci w mini garniturach była zwycięstwem, chociaż Louis wciąż nie wiedział jak te rzeczy miały ze sobą coś wspólnego. To była po prostu zabawa, tak przypuszczał, więc dlatego ludzie musieli to tak bardzo uwielbiać. I jego córka była niezwykle utalentowana i lśniła podczas całego teledysku, więc dlatego ich telefony nie przestawały dzwonić od kilku dni.

"Halo? Tak, tu jej ojciec." Powiedział Louis, szybko sięgając po ręcznik, by odstawić garnek z kuchenki. "Um, nie, w porządku. Nie ma menadżera. Ona-  _Cholera_." Syknął, gdy ręcznik zsunął się z uchwytu sprawiając, że poparzył swoje palce, ale osoba stojąca obok niego sięgnęła rękawicą kuchenną, by złapać garnek, zanim mogło się rozlać.

"Hej, idź uporaj się z telefonem. Zajmę się tym." Zapewnił go Harry z szybkim buziakiem w skroń.

"O-okej. Dziękuję." Wyszeptał Louis, przyjmując pomoc, zarówno jak i pocałunek, kiedy telefon znów zaczął dzwonić i nie był to nikt inny, niż jego szefowa. "Er- Przepraszam. Proszę poczekać przez sekundę?" Powiedział kierownikowi castingu, który mówił o roli, dla której Olivia byłaby idealna, zanim szybko odebrał drugie połączenie. "Halo? Tak, pani Richardson. Co mogę dla pani zrobić?"

Po dwudziestominutowej rozmowie, Louis opadł na krzesło w kuchni, kierownik castingu był zawiedziony i niezwykle zirytowany, że Olivia nie podejmowała żadnych długich projektów przez szkołę i jego szefowa była całkowicie bez stresu, odkąd właśnie wszystko wyładowała na Louisa, by jutro się z tym zmierzył, co będzie kolejnym wieczorem w pracy do późna.

"Jak wszystko poszło?" Spytał Harry, siadając na krześle obok niego z makaronem z kurczakiem, przez którego Louis niemal stracił swoje palce.

"Moja szefowa wciąż mnie nienawidzi i najwyraźniej rujnuje życie mojego dziecko, bo doceniam wartość dobrej edukacji bardziej, niż nagrodę akademii filmowej." Zażartował, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego szczerze zmartwiony. "Jest w porządku, obiecuję. Ten tydzień był odrobinę szalony,  _ale_  to, że mam cię dzisiaj tu na kolacji jest świetne. I fakt, że praktycznie ugotowałeś wszystko sprawia, że to nawet lepsze."

Mógł usłyszeć jak Olivia śpiewała do siebie w swoim pokoju, kiedy w nim sprzątała. Albo przynajmniej to było to, co powinna robić. W każdym razie, nie było jej w pomieszczeniu z nimi w tym momencie, więc Louis nie wzbraniał się przed głębokim pocałunkiem, do którego przyciągnął go Harry, pozwalając, by to go uspokoiło i oczyściło jego umysł na kilka błogich sekund.

"Dziękuję. Potrzebowałem tego." Przyznał, uśmiechając się na to jak piękne i zielone były oczy Harry'ego, kiedy tylko byli tak blisko siebie.

"Przepracowujesz się, kochanie." Powiedział Harry, brzmiąc jak klon najlepszego przyjaciela Louisa. Co przypomniało mu. 

"Zapomniałem, że muszę zadzwonić do Li." Westchnął. "Jutro znów będę pracował do późna."

Olivia była u Liama zaledwie kilka dni temu z tych samych powodów, ale to nie było talk, że on, albo ona będą mieli coś przeciw ich nie-tak-sekretnym filmowym wieczorze.

"Mogę popilnować dla ciebie Olivię." Zaproponował Harry.

Louis czule przewrócił oczami, uśmiech znikł z jego ust, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry miał to na myśli. Plan pracy Harry'ego był tak samo szalony jak Louisa, z tymi wszystkimi koncertami i występami, które robił. Był w stanie przychodzić na kolację w ciągu kilku nocy każdego tygodnia, ale to było możliwe tylko dlatego, że przesunął kilka rzeczy, więc mógł tutaj być.

"Haz, doceniam to, ale wiem, że masz inne rzeczy do zrobienia." Próbował Louis, ale Harry tylko pokręcił swoją głową.

"Nie, z chęcią to zrobię." Nalegał. "I właściwie na jutro nie mam żadnych planów. Miałem jakąs sesję pisania w studiu, ale została przeniesiona na następny tydzień, więc jestem całkowicie wolny. Mogę zostać z Liv, pomóc jej z pracą domową, znów  _ugotować kolację."_ Uśmiechnął się do makaronu z kurczakiem, który uratował przez destrukcją. "Co tylko potrzebujesz. Nie mam nic przeciwko."

Gdyby Harry byłby tu z nią w domu, byłoby znacznie prostsze, niż zabranie jej do Liama i potem odebranie jej późno w nocy. I chociaż Louis nie spytał się swojej córki o zdanie na temat Harry'ego, który by się nią zajął był pewien, że będzie bardziej niż podekscytowana, że spędzi dodatkowy czas ze swoim nowym najlepszym przyjacielem i wspólnikiem.

" _Więc?_ " Naciskał Harry. "No dalej. Co myślisz?" Powiedział, delikatnie- _irytująco_ \- trącając stopę Louisa pod stołem. "W porządku, dam ci znać, że jestem  _fantastyczną_ niańką." Obraził się kiedy Louis wciąż go ignorował i jego 'kwalifikacje', bo to było komiczne. "Jesteś szczęściarzem, że masz mnie na zawołanie. Zazwyczaj lista oczekujących wychodzi za drzwi."

Louis prychnął na to, zastanawiając się czy Harry kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu zajmował się dzieckiem, ale miał rację w jednej rzeczy. Louis był szczęściarzem, że go miał.

Było późno następnego wieczora, kiedy Louis wrócił do mieszkania, które wciąż stało całe, kiedy najlepsza niańka na świecie cicho chrapała na kanapie przed odcinkiem Przyjaciół.

Louis nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, kiedy szybko przeszedł się po mieszkaniu i znalazł kolację składającą się ze świeżo upieczonych, czekoladowych ciasteczek, które czekały na niego w kuchni, pranie, które zalegało od dwóch tygodni magicznie było zrobione i złożone i jego córka, której loki zostały umyje i związane, była zawinięta w łóżku i smacznie spała. 

Wrócił z powrotem do salonu, uśmiechając się na widok kwaśnej miny Harry'ego, kiedy Louis delikatnie odgarnął włosy z jego oczu. Obudził się i lekko wzdrygnął, ale zrelaksował, kiedy zobaczył że to tylko Louis.

"Przepraszam. Nawet nie słyszałem, kiedy wszedłeś." Powiedział chrapliwym głosem, kiedy był wystarczająco przytomny, żeby usiąść. "Będę się zbierał, żebyś się trochę przespał. Wiem, że pewnie jesteś wykończony."

Louis fantazjował o swoim łóżku od kilku godzin, ale teraz nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że wpełznie tam sam. 

"Powinieneś tu dzisiaj zostać. Ze mną." Doprecyzował, więc Harry wiedział, że nie mówi o tym, żeby spał na kanapie. 

"Czekaj. Naprawdę?" Spytał, przecierając swoje oczy jakby wciąż był śpiący.

" _Tak. Naprawdę_." Zaśmiał się Louis, złączając ich palce ze sobą. "Chcę, żebyś przenocował. Jest późno i nie powinieneś prowadzić, kiedy tutaj jest dla ciebie idealne łóżko." 

"Okej, ale co z Olivią?"

"Cóż, dzięki najlepszej niani na świecie, w tym momencie śpi. I tak zawsze wstaję pierwszy, żeby przygotować ją do szkoły, więc po prostu powiemy, że spałeś na kanapie."

Harry udawał, że rozmyślał nad tym przez całą milisekundę, zanim jego oczy rozświetliły się w z uśmiechem. "Czy to ten rodzaj nocowania o którym myślę? Bo nawet jeśli nie to i tak z przyjemnością obudzę się obok ciebie, więc-"

Ten mężczyzna upiekł ciastka, zabawiał jego dziecko przez cały wieczór, zrobił ich pranie i to była to prawdopodobnie najsłodsza rzecz, którą  _kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek_ powiedział.

"Haz?" Powiedział Louis, łapiąc go za policzki, by powstrzymać go przed paplaniną. "Zamknij się." Pocałował go, żeby go uciszyć, nawet nie silił się, by odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, kiedy poprowadził ich do jego pokoju i zamknął za nimi drzwi. To z pewnością był  _ten_ rodzaj nocowania.

~~~

Ramiona Louisa uderzyły w drzwi z głuchym odgłosem, który był znacznie głośniejszy, niż tego chcieli tak późno w nocy i teraz nie mogli przestać się śmiać.

" _Sprawisz, że zostaniemy przyłapani_." Uciszył go Harry przez chichot jakby nie był tym, który potknął się o własne stopy w pośpiechu i potem użył Louisa, żeby zapobiec upadkowi.

Przemycanie kogoś do swojej sypialni nie było czymś, w czym Louis miał dużo wprawy, ale był całkiem pewny, że robili to źle po pięciu minutach intensywnego obściskiwania się, które prowadziło do większej ilości śmiechu i przypadkowych urazów, niż ubrań na podłodze. To wszystko było jak nieznajome terytorium po tym, jak był samotnym ojcem przez tak długi czas, ale stopniowo to do niego wracało z każdym dotykiem i pocałunkiem.

"Pozwól mi." Nalegał Louis, ciągnąc za w pół rozpięte jeansy Harry'ego, kiedy wyglądał jakby miał zapłonąć, jeśli ich nie zdejmie. "Jezus, mogłyby być jeszcze ciaśniejsze?" Parsknął po tym, jak zaklinowały się na jego udach.

"Nie." Harry skrzywił się na swoje ciasne bokserki. "W tym problem." 

To mógł być problem, ale to był najlepszy problem, który kiedykolwiek widział Louis, albo poczuł, kiedy przejechał palcami po jego wypukłości. "Mogę?" Spytał Louis, bawiąc się gumką końcowej warstwy materiału, której nie mógł się doczekać, żeby ściągnąć.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy widział Harry'ego odsłoniętego w ten sposób nie był nawet w połowie tak nagi, jak był teraz i sprawił, że Louis zamarł w swoich ruchach. Louis nawet wtedy go pragnął. Tam, w jego garderobie. Z wyjątkiem tego, że byli otoczeni ludźmi i ich dwójka nie poznała się jak należało. Ale teraz siebie znali. Wystarczająco dobrze, żeby Louis wślizgnął swoje palce pod gumkę od bokserek Harry'ego i droczył się z nim, dopóki jego dłonie nie drżały i były rozłożone na drzwiach nad nim.

Kolano Louisa odrobinę bolało, kiedy się o nie oparł, ale ból został zapomniany w momencie, kiedy Harry się przed nim obnażył i wyciekało z jego główki. Jego penis był tak samo piękny, jak jego cała reszta, sprawiając, że Louisowi ciekła ślinka na myśl o połknięciu go.

Jego pierwsze skosztowanie było jak odkrycie tego jak bardzo mu tego brakowało, nie tracił więcej czasu, zanim wziął całą główkę Harry'ego d swoich ust by ją zassać.

" _Sprawisz, że zostaniemy przyłapani_." Powtórzył po Harrym, kiedy zachrypnięty jęk wydostał się z jego ust.

"Przepraszam. S- staram się. Jestem-  _Kurwa_." Przeklął, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, dopóki nie stała się biała, kiedy Louis uśmiechnął się i wziął go głębiej w swoje usta. Louis wierzył mu, że starał się być cicho, ale również było zabawnie słuchać jak mu się to nie udawało.

To było jak gra, gdzie Louis zaciągał go tuż przed przepaść, by delikatnie go popchnąć. Jedna z rąk Harry'ego powędrowała, by stłumić jego głos, ale uszy Louisa wciąż mogły wyłapać każdy jęk, używając jego dźwięków do zachęty, dopóki Harry nie doszedł w dół jego gardła bez ostrzeżenia.

Harry odrzucił swoją głowę w tył, kiedy jego rozgrzana skóra była obdarowywana pocałunkami wzdłuż jego bioder i ud. Podniósł Louisa z kolan, gwałtownie całując go jak tylko stanęli twarzą w twarz.

Powoli, reszta cienkiego materiału została zdjęta z ciała Louisa, dopóki był tak samo nagi jak Harry, dwa razy bardziej twardy przez to, że jeszcze nie doszedł. Zassał powietrze, kiedy Harry oplótł swoje długie palce wokół jego długości, teraz żałując tego całego droczenia się, przez które wcześniej przeszedł Harry.

"Haz? Czy ty- Czy ty zamierasz oddać przysługę?" Wysapał, niepewny czy Harry  _kiedykolwiek_ zbliży się do tego, że będzie go ssał. Figlarny promyk widoczny w oczach Harry'ego wywołał u niego dreszcze, kiedy Harry zaprowadził go d jego łóżka i rozłożył go na nim.

"Planuję zrobić o wiele więcej, niż to." Obiecał, zanim w końcu zatopił wokół niego swoje wargi sprawiając, że Louis zobaczył gwiazdy na suficie. 

~~~

Louis obudził się z zapuchniętymi oczami, jego mięśnie były odrobinę obolałe i czuł czyjeś głębokie, stałe oddechy z tyłu swojej szyi. Odwrócił się w luźnym uścisku, w którym trzymał go wokół talii Harry i uśmiechnął się na to jak uroczo wyglądał, całkowicie wykończony po poprzedniej nocy.

"Harry?" Wyszeptał, śmiejąc się przez sposób, w jaki zmarszczył twarz przez to, że został wyciągnięty ze swojego snu. "Kochanie, nie spisz?" Spytał, kiedy cichy głos zza jego drzwi zapytał o tą samą rzecz.

"Tatusiu? Nie śpisz?"

"Cholera!" Syknął Louis, kiedy jego córka zapukała w drzwi, które zapomniał zamknąć." _Cholera! Cholera!_ _Cholera_ _!"_

Harry usiadł na łóżku obok niego z szerokimi oczami, kiedy Olivia zapukała ponownie. "Czy my-?"

"Do kurwy zaspaliśmy?  _Tak_." Powiedział Louis, patrząc z przerażeniem, gdy klamka od drzwi się przekręciła.

"Tatusiu?"

"Cholera! Zejdź! Ukryj się!"

"Ukryć się gdzie?" Parsknął Harry, gdy Louis szybko popchnął go, żeby leżał płasko na materacu i narzucił kołdrę na niego, gdy drzwi zaskrzypiały i się otworzyły.

Olivia wystawiła swoją głowę, mrugając zaskoczona, gdy znalazła tam Louisa.

"Hej Liv." Uśmiechnął się, szczypiąc Harry'ego w ramię, kiedy poczuł jak jego śmiech zatrząsł łóżkiem. "Dzień dobry, kochanie. Er- więc, co tam?"

"Czas do szkoły?"

"Uh-Tak. Tak, czas do szkoły. Przepraszam. Ja- ja musiałem  zapomnieć ustawić budzik." Powiedział i nie było to nawet kłamstwo, odkąd  _miał_  nastawić budzik. Był po prostu trochę zajęty. Albo  _bardzo_. "Hej, Liv, dlaczego nie pójdziesz się ubrać naprawdę szybko, a ja zrobię ci jakieś śniadanie?" Zasugerował, kiedy zaczął poważnie martwić się o zapas tlenu Harry'ego.

"Okej." Po chwili jego córka  przytaknęła, unosząc brew na wyjątkowo długie nogi pod nakryciem.

"Więc okej, kochanie. Pa! Do zobaczenia za chwilę."

"Pa" Odpowiedziała, zanim wyszła, dodając szybkie ' _pa, Harry_ ' przez ramię, po tym jak nadepnęła na jego ubrania z zeszłej nocy.

Jeśli to nie było wystarczające, żeby ich wydać, rechot Harry'ego z pewnością to zrobił, kiedy odepchnął kołdrę, by powiedzieć jej dzień dobry. Louis opadł na łóżko z jękiem na to, jak wielka to była katastrofa, wymuszając śmiech do samego siebie razem z idiotą obok niego, który całował go, dopóki już więcej nie mógł robić kwaśnej miny i w jego brzuchu również zaczęło burczeć.


	4. Chapter 4

Życie z Harrym stało się tak normalne w tak krótkim czasie, że czasami Louis zapominał jak to było bez niego. Zanim zaczęli razem gotować tyle razy w tygodniu, ile byli w stanie, albo zanim Louis zaczął znajdować w swoim pokoju jakieś koszulki i bluzy, które nie były jego, ale i tak je sobie przywłaszczał na dni i noce, kiedy Harry'ego nie było. Wciąż był w trasie, pracując ciężej, niż Louis kiedykolwiek pomyślałby, że jakaś osoba była w stanie, ale od razu po każdym koncercie wracał prosto do nich, wybierając ich małe mieszkanie, a nie swoje, które było ogromne.

Zabawną rzeczą było to, że nic nie miało sensu, jeśli chodziło o ich dwójkę. Ani muzyczna kariera Harry'ego i praca Louisa jako osobistego asystenta szatana we własnej osobie, ani prestiżowe życie Harry'ego jako celebryty i Louisa, który często czuł jakby nie radził sobie z dorosłym życiem i byciem ojcem, nie ważne, że inni mówili, że odwalał dobrą robotę. Dlaczego Harry uwielbiał być częścią jego i Olivii codziennego życia, albo jaką moc miał żeby sprawić, że Louis uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha nawet w okropne dni, ale tak było. I w jakiś sposób po prostu do siebie pasowali. Lepiej, niż z kimkolwiek, z kim Louis kiedykolwiek czuł się w ten sposób.

Był to po prostu typowy, piątkowy wieczór, kiedy Louis przestał zaznaczać kwestie w Olivii skrypcie do jej nowego tylko-weekendowego projektu, kiedy przymrużył oczy na nią i Harry'ego, którzy używali ich salonu jako osobistego salonu do malowania swoich paznokci.

"Obserwuję waszą dwójkę i widziałem to." Ostrzegł Louis, kiedy Harry użył swojego kciuka, by dyskretnie zetrzeć odrobinę Lśniącej Śliwki ze stolika.

"Widziałeś co?" Harry zmarszczył brwi. "Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz."

Louis posłał swojemu chłopakowi spojrzenie, zanim czule przewrócił oczami.

"Na jaki kolor chcesz mieć pomalowane paznokcie u stóp?" Spytała Olivia, kiedy jej paznokcie pomalowane przez Harry'ego wyschły wystarczająco żeby mogła się poruszyć. Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad wyborem, zanim wybrał  _wszystkie_ kolory, żeby była tęcza. Louis parsknął śmiechem, kiedy Olivia przewróciła oczami bo najwyraźniej wybrał to samo także ostatnim razem. 

"Z pewnością bardzo lubisz tęcze." Skomentowała, wybierając buteleczkę lakieru dla każdego palca Harry'ego, podczas gdy on się tylko uśmiechnął. 

"Są piękne. Czego w tym można nie lubić?" Powiedział i starał się nie ruszać palcami, by Olivia mogła je pomalować. 

"Nawet miałeś je na swoim koncercie. Wszyscy mieli flagi."

"Cóż, reprezentują one coś, co jest bardzo ważne dla mnie i wielu innych ludzi. To, że wszyscy jesteśmy wolni, by zakochać się w kimkolwiek, kogo wybierzemy."

"Jak ty i tatuś?" Spytała, sprawiając, że Louis poczuł trzepotanie w brzuchu, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego uśmiechając się do niego. 

"Tak, Liv. Ludzie, którzy kochają się tak jak ja i twój tata."

Na początku Louisowi było ciężko zrozumieć dlaczego czuł się jakby cały świat wirował, kiedy oczywiście on i Harry zakochiwali się w sobie przez cały czas. Być może dlatego, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy jeden z nich powiedział to na głos. 

~~~

"Liv? Jesteś gotowa do wyjścia?" Zawołał Harry, biorąc swoje klucze z wieszaka na ścianie.

Była gotowa zaledwie minutę temu, zanim nagle przypomniała sobie, że zapomniała swojego lunchboxa z kuchni i wróciła się po niego. Harry poszedł w tamtą stronę i spojrzał zza progu, poczuł ciepło w klatce piersiowej, kiedy zobaczył ją z lunchboxem w dłoniach. Zaczęła iść jak tylko go wzięła, ale jej ojciec złapał ją w kolejny, ciasny uścisk.

"Wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham, prawda?" Spytał, nie pozwalając jej się poruszyć ani na chwilę, kiedy przycisnął pocałunek do jej skroni.

" _Tak_ , wiem." Zachichotała, czochrając jego włosy, więc były tak samo rozczochrane jak i jej.

"I Harry cię kocha." Powiedział rzeczowo, posyłając mu dyskretne mrugnięcie. "I również Liam, który również przyjdzie na twoją urodzinową kolację, więc wiesz co  _to_ oznacza."

" _Więcej prezentów._ " Odpowiedziała Olivia z uśmiechem, jakby nie było pół tuzina innych w salonie od ludzi takich jak Lou i Niall. 

"W porządku, ty," Louis westchnął, kiedy Harry wskazał głową na zegar wiszący na ścianie. "Musisz iść. Idź być dziewięciolatką. Zobaczymy się po południu."

Czule przewróciła oczami na swojego ojca, który przez cały tydzień wypytywał na jaki uniwersytet chce iść. "Pa, tatusiu. Kocham cię."

"Też cię kocham." Powiedział Louis, zanim jeszcze raz ją przytulił i pozwolił wyjść z kuchni. "I wszystkiego najlepszego!" Zawołał.

Technicznie Harry wiedział, że powinien podążyć za Olivią i  _już_ pocałował Louisa na do widzenia raz lub dwa razy tego ranka, ale nie mógł oprzeć się i wszedł głębiej do kuchni, by zrobić to jeszcze raz, serce mocno mu waliło i usta mrowiły, kiedy Louis uśmiechnął się naprzeciw nich. 

"Zobaczymy się za chwilę."

"Okej. Pośpiesz się." Wyszeptał Louis, zanim jeszcze raz go pocałował. "Mimo wszystko ktoś musi mi pomóc z tymi cholernymi babeczkami."

Harry na chwilę odsunął się, rozglądając się po kuchni, która już wyglądała jakby przeszło przez nią tornado po śniadaniu. Powoli, lecz niewątpliwie zdolności kulinarne Louisa się poprawiały. Oczywiście pomagał to, że w końcu rzucił pracę dla swojej szalonej, starej szefowej i teraz ma milszą, o wiele bardziej rozsądną, która ani trochę nie jest tak wymagająca, więc ma czas dla rzeczy takich jak śniadanie i pieczenie i dawanie swojej córce najlepszego prezentu urodzinowego przez wzięcie wolnego dnia.

"Oh Boże.  _Ty_ robisz babeczki?" Droczył się Harry. "W takim razie lepiej, żebym biegł z powrotem." Skończył swoje zdanie krzykiem, kiedy został uszczypnięty w tyłek z czułym ' _spierdalaj_ ', bo czym nastąpiło jeszcze bardziej czułe i delikatne ' _kocham cię'_.

~~~

Piętnasto-minutowy spacer do szkoły Olivii może być okrutną rzeczą z rana, szczególnie kiedy Harry był świeżo po występie noc wcześniej, albo miał okropny jetlag, jednakże dzięki jego bardzo potrzebnej przerwie podczas trasy nie musiał się o to martwić przez najbliższe kilka tygodni, które był w domu. Harry czuł się dobrze i był wypoczęty i ostatnio cieszył się prostymi przyjemnościami w życiu jak np. budzenie się przy boku Louisa każdego ranka i potem pomaganiem mu w nie spaleniu mieszkania, kiedy próbował zrobić gofry. Nawet ćwiczyć robienie warkoczy i według Olivii był  _prawie_ tak dobry, jak jej tata. Ale nawet kiedy jej włosy nie były idealne, wciąż dziękowała mu niedźwiedzim uściskiem i prosiła go o odprowadzenie do szkoły w większość dni w tygodniu.

Spacer ręka w rękę z Olivią, która szczęśliwie śpiewała i rozmawiała u jego boku zawsze będzie sprawiał u niego uśmiech, tak jak ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy ich mijali i nie rozpoznawali go i przypuszczali, że on i Olivia byli jak każdy inny ojciec/córka, którzy szli rano do szkoły. Oczywiście nie byli, ale czasami było czuć jakby byli prawdziwą rodziną. Kiedy miał na ekranie blokady zdjęcie ich trójki i był daleko, tęskniąc za nimi i kiedy tak bardzo kochał ich dwójkę, ciężko było nie myśleć o nich jako o rodzinie, albo nie wyobrażać sobie, żeby sprawić pewnego dnia, by to było oficjalne.

"Oh, no dalej Harry. Możesz mi dać chociaż  _malutką najmniejszą_ wskazówkę?"  _Proszę?_ " Spytała Olivia, kiedy dotarli do schodów, które prowadziły do podwójnych drzwi od jej szkoły.

Harry powstrzymywał uśmiech pod presją, ale nie złamał się nawet przez jej wielkie, brązowe oczy, które go praktycznie błagały.

"Nope! Nie mogę ci pomóc. Nie mam żadnych sekretnych wiadomości na temat urodzinowych prezentów do przekazania."

Co nie do końca było kłamstwem, odkąd Louis wciąż musiał iść na zakupy, bo nie mógł się zdecydować co jej kupić.

"Wiesz. Tylko po prostu nie powiesz." Wymamrotała Olivia sprawiając, że zaczął się śmiać i przyciągnął uwagę innych dzieciaków i rodziców stojących przez szkołą. "Możesz przynajmniej powiedzieć mi czy to jest to, o czym  _myślę_. Wiesz, ta  _rzecz_ , o której obiecałeś porozmawiać z moim tatą?" Miała na myśli psa, którego Harry próbował mimochodem wtrącić do rozmowy od ostatniego miesiąca bez żadnych skutków.  

"Er- Mogłem o tym wspomnieć raz, lub dwa razy..."

Sapnęła na to, biorąc obie dłonie Harry'ego w swoje, kiedy podskakiwała w górę i w dół. "Zrobiłeś to?!  _I_?! Co powiedział?"

 _I_  Louis wciąż nie połknął haczyka. Harry raz nawet próbował podczas ostatnich etapów obciągania i nic.

"I... Wciąż nie mam żadnych informacji, więc zgaduję, że będziesz musiała dowiedzieć się tego po południu, kiedy cię odbierzemy! Okej, pa! Dobrego dnia!" Uśmiechnął się, kiedy jej twarz stała się bez emocji w ten sam sposób jak u jej ojca podczas gry słów. Albo kiedy wspomina o przyjemnościach z posiadania zwierzaka podczas seksu.

" _Dooobra_." Jęknęła pokonana, odwracając się i wchodząc do szkoły. "Pa." Wymamrotała pożegnanie pod nosem, chociaż nie mogła nic poradzić i złamała się, kiedy Harry przyciągnął ją siłą do miażdżącego uścisku.

"Wciąż przyjaciele?" Droczył się, kiedy próbowała wyrwać się z jego uścisku.

"Chyba tak." Westchnęła z upartym uśmiechem, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. "Pa Harry! Kocham cię!" Krzyknęła, kiedy wbiegła po schodach, co nie było do końca dla nich nową rzeczą, ale wciąż rozgrzewało serce Harry'ego jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy to powiedziała.

"Też cię kocham! Dobrego dnia!" Odpowiedział Harry, machając jej, gdy przeszła przez drzwi.

~~~

"Kochanie, wróciłem!" Zawołał Harry kiedy wrócił, zdejmując swoje buty i wieszając klucze na ścianie obok tych Louisa. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, zastanawiając się dlaczego nie mógł poczuć zapachu świeżo upieczonego ciasta unoszącego się z kuchni. Albo, w najbardziej prawdopodobnym wypadku dotyczącym jego chłopaka i przyrządów kuchennych, niefortunnego smrodu spalonego masła.

"Lou? Czy wszystko w porządku?" Przynajmniej wszystko było w porządku, kiedy Harry zostawił tu Louisa pół godziny temu ze wszystkimi przyrządami i składnikami niezbędnymi do zrobienia babeczek. Uzgodnili, że od razu wszystko upieką, więc będą mieli całe popołudnie na zakupy, ale Harry musiał coś przegapić.

Cicho poszedł w stronę kuchni, by upewnić się, że jego chłopak wciąż żył i nie ubił się trzepaczką do jajek na śmierć i potem od razu zamarł na jego widok, stojącego w salonie, opartego o próg i nie miał na sobie nic, oprócz nikczemnego uśmieszku.

Była cała lista rzeczy, którą planował zrobić Harry, zaczynając od tego, że miał w końcu zapakować gitarę, którą ukrywał przed Olivią przez cały tydzień, kończąc na nakłanianiu Louisa na uwierzenie, że wczesne spacery z psem nie są aż takie złe. Jednakże, żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała w tym momencie znaczenia. Nie kiedy promienie słoneczne padały na umięśnioną klatkę piersiową Louisa i kiedy jego uda delikatnie ucierały się o siebie, kiedy odwrócił się by wejść do sypialni.

Harry rozebrał się tam, gdzie stał, bez kłótni, kiedy Louis wskazał mu, żeby podążył za nim. Domowe babeczki mogą poczekać i jeśli czas zacznie się kurczyć to kupią tuzin i będą do kurwy udawać.

~~~

Nie było mowy, żeby wiedzieli ile czasu całkowicie zmarnowali, ale ciężko było na to spojrzeć w ten sposób, kiedy Harry czuł się taki szczęśliwy i zadowolony, gdy Louis przeczesywał palcami jego spocone włosy, gdy wciąż na nim leżał, zbyt leniwy żeby się poruszyć.

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ma  _dziewięć_ lat. To szalone, myśleć o tym." Powiedział Louis po dłuższej chwili, gdy tylko wdychali się siebie nawzajem i Harry słuchał bicia serca Louisa.

Harry mógł jedynie wyobrazić sobie zdumienie Louisa na to, jak szybko jego córka dorastała, kiedy Olivia była częścią życia Harry'ego od jedynie kilku miesięcy i nawet jemu było w to ciężko uwierzyć. "Staje się coraz starsza, ale nadal jest twoją małą dziewczynką, kochanie. To nigdy się nie zmieni." Przycisnął pocałunek do dłoni Louisa, kiedy ten westchnął.

"Tak, wiem. I wciąż nie mam pojęcia do jej dać." Lamentował sprawiając, że uszy Harry'ego ożywiły się. Niezdecydowanie było dobre. Było fantastyczne, naprawdę, bo niezdecydowanie oznaczało otwarty umysł na propozycje; jedna z tych propozycji będzie śliniąca się, szczekająca kulka szczęścia.

"Oh? Wciąż?" Spytał Harry, podnosząc się trochę, by zobaczyć mimikę Louisa. "Więc żadnego laptopa?"

"Cóż, to rzecz, której jeszcze nie wiem. Wciąż nie mogę zdecydować, czy kupno jej własnego laptopa byłoby dobrym pomysłem, czy nie." Przyznał. "Mam na myśli, mój ma kilka lat i wiem, że nie możemy dzielić go przez wieczność. Będzie potrzebowała jednego do szkoły coraz bardziej i bardziej i mój ma zapisane wszystkie rzeczy do pracy." Wszystko było prawdą, przez co Harry nie był temu przeciwny, szczególnie jeśli to miało być do szkoły. Pokochałaby to, ale nawet z innymi, wspaniałymi prezentami, które dzisiaj otrzyma nic nie będzie tym, czego naprawdę chciała. 

"Cóż, ona jest bardzo odpowiedzialnym dzieciakiem, wiesz?" Zaczął Harry, kiedy poczuł, że to mogła być jego ostatnia okazja. "Po prostu- poziom dojrzałości u niej jest nieprawdopodobny. I  _szczerości_." Dodał. " _Solidności_ i jest zdolna do tylu rzeczy, wiesz? Mam na myśli, pomyśl o tym jak dobrze godzi ze sobą szkołę i aktorstwo i to jak teraz nawet zainteresowała się  _muzyką_? Nie znam innych dziewięciolatek, ale myślę, że taki dzieciak z takimi cechami może poradzić sobie z powiedzmy, czymkolwiek."

"Wow. Czymkolwiek, huh?" Uśmiechnął się Louis.

"Tak. Jakby, posiadaniem laptopa, dla przykładu. Albo wiesz... pieska."

Harry mógł poczuć jak jego najbardziej czarujący uśmiech stawał się obłąkany, kiedy nagle Louis wybuchł śmiechem na jego próbę namowy. "Namówiła się po drodze do szkoły tego ranka, prawda?" Parsknął.

" _Co?_ Nie." Drwił Harry. "Może. Okej, zrobiła to, ale Lou, wyglądała tak uroczo i była taka podekscytowana mając jedynie nadzieje, że  _może_ dostanie psa. No dalej, kochanie. Liczy na mnie." Wydął wargi. "Powiedz tak? No dalej."

W tym momencie zaczął błagać, ale niech tak będzie. Szczególnie, jeśli to podziała i wyglądało na to, że działa sądząc po tym, jak mały uśmiech powoli rozciągał się na twarzy Louisa.

"Nie myśl, że nie wiedziałem co kombinowaliście przez ten cały czas. Zostawiała otwartą stronę adopcyjną na moim komputerze przez cały miesiąc." Zaśmiał się, czule dźgając wskazującym palcem lewy dołeczek Harry'ego.

Harry nie podważał starań jego i Olivii w koordynacji i pracy zespołowej, pozwalając, żeby ten pomysł osiadł w głowie Louisa przez jeszcze kilka sekund.

"...Więc?" Dokuczał mu Harry. "Wyobrażasz sobie ten wielki obraz odpowiedzialności, który wcześniej namalowałem?"

"Mmm, bardziej jak, wyobrażam sobie szóstą rano i wielkie psie gówno na mojej podłodze."

"Er- Więc, małe wypadki jak to  _mogą_ się zdarzyć..."

_"Zdarzą się."_

"Prawdopodobnie,  _ale_ twoja bardzo dojrzała i bardzo odpowiedzialna córka zajmie się tym tak szybko, jak to możliwe." Powiedział żwawo Harry, szybko powtarzając swoje stwierdzenie po tym, jak Louis posłał mu pełne wątpliwości spojrzenie, bo obaj wiedzieli, że wszystko co robi Olivia wczesnym rankiem to spanie." Okej. Albo  _ja_  się tym zajmę tak szybko, jak to możliwe."  

Odkąd pomagał Olivii dostać tego psa, chociaż mógłby pomagać jej się nim zajmować.

"No dalej. Co ty na to? Laptop czy słodki i uroczy psiak?"

"Laptop." Odpowiedział niezaprzeczalnie Louis. ".... _I_ słodki i uroczy psiak." Uśmiechnął się. "Mamy spotkanie o trzeciej. Ustaliłem je w ubiegłym tygodniu."

"Czekaj.  _Co?_ " Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy miał właśnie wiwatować na zwycięstwo. "Masz na myśli, że już zdecydowałeś się na psa? Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś po tym, jak tak błagałem?" Zażądał, obserwując jak Louis zachichotał, kiedy przyznał się, że miał nadzieje na więcej obciągania w ramach przekupstwa.

~~~

Czekali na to cały dzień i reakcja Olivii na jej nowego laptopa i gitarę była bardziej, niż tego warta. Widzenie jej podekscytowanej było wystarczające, by zasilić uśmiech Harry'ego na następne stulecie, ale potem Louis wyjawił, że muszą iść do tajemniczego miejsca, by ' _zaadoptować_ ' jej ostatni prezent i pisnęła tak głośno, że teraz prawdopodobnie całe państwo wiedziało, że dostanie psa.

W centrum adopcji czekano na nich, tak jak powiedział to Louis i to było to samo centrum, z którego Harry i jego zespół wzięli psiaki do jego teledysku. Wszystkie, które w nim wystąpiły znalazły dom. Harry przypomniał sobie, że kilka z nich przygarnęli ludzie z jego zespołu. Pucołowaty labrador, w którym zakochała się Olivia nie był takim szczęściarzem, ale to zmieni się na lepsze, bo wciąż to był, kilka miesięcy starszy, ale wciąż uroczo gruby i wciąż był jedynym psem, którego upatrzyła sobie Olivia, kiedy zadeklarowała, że Kiwi wraca z nimi do domu.

"Co?" Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy wyłapał jak Louis po cichu westchnął na psiaka, którego Olivia postawiła u jego stóp, by wybrać psu obrożę i posłanie.

"On zje nasz dom." Wymamrotał pod nosem sprawiając, że Harry musiał powstrzymać swój śmiech.

"Nie zje. On jest tylko dzieckiem."

"Tak,  _teraz_." Żartował Louis. "Co będzie za rok? Za  _pół roku_? Po prostu wyobraź sobie te wielkie gówna, które ta rzecz będzie zostawiać na naszej podłodze, kiedy dorośnie." Narzekał, posyłając Olivii wielki uśmiech, kiedy trzymała błyszczącą, zieloną obrożę, która jej się spodobała.

 _Naszej_ podłodze. Harry nie mógł udawać, że nie uśmiechnął się przez to do siebie, zanim rozwiał zmartwienia swojego chłopaka.

"Aww, ale kochanie, jest taki uroczy. Spójrz na jego mały pyszczek."

Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że Kiwi urośnie do rozmiarów konia, ale również nie można było zaprzeczyć, że kamienna postawa Louisa zaczęła się rozpadać w momencie, gdy piesek ziewnął przez to całe podekscytowanie i oparł swoją głowę o łydkę Louisa. "No dalej.  _Lubisz_ go. Wiesz, że jest uroczy." Droczył się Harry, patrząc jak Louis przewraca oczami i zawiódł w ukryciu swojej czułości. 

"Mam na myśli... Nie  _nienawidzę_ go." Powiedział, pochylając się, żeby go podnieść. Kiwi delikatnie polizał jego podbródek na znak wdzięczności i potem przytulił się do jego klatki piersiowej ze zmęczonym westchnieniem, wyglądając na zadowolonego w ramionach Louisa. To najprawdopodobniej najsłodsza rzecz, którą Harry kiedykolwiek widział. "Mam na myśli, zgaduję, że jest w porządku." Przyznał Louis, trzymając psa odrobinę ciaśniej.

Był bardziej, niż ' _w porządku_ ', domyślił się Harry, odkąd Louis go wciąż nie odłożył na ziemię. 

Wieczorem Kiwi wciąż był śpiący, ale odpoczywał w innej parze rąk. Olivia wsunęła się pod swoją kołdrę z Kiwi, ciasno go trzymając, kiedy Harry układał ich do snu.

"Czy twój tata nie powiedział, że Kiwi powinien spać w swoim łóżku?" Powiedział Harry, chociaż wiedział, że za cholerę nie było szansy, żeby to się wydarzyło. Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj.

"Jest w nowym miejscu. Nie chcę, żeby się wystraszył, albo było mu zimno." Wyjaśniła sprawiając, że Harry zaśmiał się, bo nie było szansy, żeby któreś z nich zamarzło na śmierć przez to jak ciasno go trzymała.

"Masz absolutną rację. Kiwi powinien z tobą spać, dopóki nie poczuje się bardziej jak w domu." Albo będzie tam spał na zawsze, jeśli Olivia miała coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. "Dobranoc. Zobaczymy się rano." Obiecał Harry, zanim przycisnął pocałunek do jej skroni. Wstał żeby wyjść i prawie wyszedł z pokoju, kiedy głos Olivii go zatrzymał.

"Harry?"

"Tak, kochanie?" Cofnął się o kilka kroków, czując coś w swoim brzuchu, jakby podłoga pod nim zupełnie się zapadła, kiedy znów się odezwała.

"Czy ty i mój tata pewnego dnia weźmiecie ślub?"

Myśl o poślubieniu Louisa nie była nowa. Harry wiedział, że może spędzić resztę swojego życia z Louisem od samego początku. Usłyszenie takiego poważnego pytania od Olivii, ze wszystkich osób sprawiło, że rozważał tą myśl odrobinę inaczej.

"Um, nie wiem Liv. Może." W końcu odpowiedział, ponownie siadając na brzegu łóżka. "Dlaczego pytasz? Co sprawiło, że pomyślałaś o czymś takim?"

"Nic." Powiedziała wyglądając na odrobinę winną, więc Harry wiedział, że to nie była całkowita prawda. "... Słyszałam jak tata i Liam dzisiaj rozmawiali." Przyznała.

"Oh, tak?" Harry przełknął, czując jak zdenerwowanie osadza się w jego brzuchu. "O czym?" 

"Liam się z nim droczył i powiedział, że mógłby nosić pierścionek, bo obaj zachowujecie się jak para po ślubie i tatuś się tylko uśmiechnął. Powiedział, że nie powiedziałby nie." 

"Er-  _Wow_ , Liv. To jest-" Najlepsza rzecz, którą  _kiedykolwiek_ usłyszał Harry. "Dobrze wiedzieć." To było trochę wcześnie zważając na to, że nie byli ze sobą nawet 6 miesięcy, ale nie widział, żeby jego uczucia co do Louisa miałyby się zmienić. Jeśli już, z każdym dniem stawały się silniejsze. "Um i jakbyś się z tym czuła? Jakbyśmy może pewnego dnia wzięli ślub?"

Olivia głaskała Kiwi i unikała jego wzroku. "Czy to znaczyłoby, że także byłbyś moim tatą?"

Harry nie chciał uśmiechać się jak idiota, ale nie mógł temu zaradzić. Myśl o byciu mężem Louisa już była niesamowita. Również to, że byłby prawdziwym ojcem dla Olivii, było to niemal dla niego zbyt wiele, żeby to rozważać.

"Myślę, że mógłbym." Powiedział, ponownie całując ją w skroń, kiedy ona uśmiechnęła się w ramach odpowiedzi.

Kiedy Harry wyszedł z jej pokoju czuł, jakby pofrunął do drugiego pokoju, zamiast tam iść. Nie powiedział Louisowi, że Olivia podsłuchała jego rozmowę z Liamem, albo że Kiwi obecnie leżał z nią w jednym łóżku i tak będzie przez resztę wieczności. Harry po prostu pocałował go, splatając ich palce ze sobą, będąc pewnym, że kiedy nadejdzie dzień, gdy wsunie pierścionek na czwarty palec Louisa, on nie powie nie. 

~~~

**Trzy lata później**

"Haz! Przyjdziesz tutaj?" Krzyknął Louis, kiedy wrócił do domu ze sklepu spożywczego, zamykając za sobą drzwi od garażu. Louis stanął, wytężając swój słuch by wyłapać bardzo cichy dźwięk akustycznej gitary, który przedostawał się przez sufit.

Nie ważne jak głośno krzyczał Louis, Harry nie mógł usłyszeć nic, co działo się tutaj na dole i na odwrót. Jego studio było dźwiękoszczelne i to często było dla nich całkiem przydatne,  ale na tę chwilę to nie było dobre.

Louis poszedł do kuchni, ciasno trzymając dwie małe reklamówki, których zgromadzenie zawartości zajęło mu dwadzieścia minut i również otrzymał dziwne spojrzenie od nastoletniego chłopaka za kasą, który wypełniał jego dziwaczną prośbę.

Kiwi uniósł swój pyszczek, gdy leżał na kanapie, na której nie powinien spać, kiedy Louis przeszedł obok i podrapał go za uchem. Louis dzisiaj go nie ukarał, to nie tak, że to by i tak pomogło, albo coś zmieniło, jeśli by to zrobił. Ten pies myślał, że jest właścicielem tego cholernego domu i w zasadzie dziękował swojej córce i mężowi w miękkim sercu, który zawsze czuł się źle z tym, że miał mu powiedzieć nie.

Usłyszał jak dwie pary niezdarnych nóg podążały za nim po schodach. Dźwięk ucichł, kiedy doszli do pierwszego pokoju po lewej na korytarzu, który urządzony był w różnorodne odcienie fioletu, motyle i przypadkowe plamy brokatu, który był wszędzie.

"Nie mam jej tu, Ki. Jest z Liamem." Louis przypomniał psu, który jakby nie pojmował myśli, że jego ulubiona osoba na świecie robiła coś innego, niż rozpieszczanie go i drapanie po brzuszku. "Oh, no dalej. Wróci wieczorem." Powiedział Louis, zachęcając Kiwi, żeby dalej za nim szedł, zamiast patrzeć się z wytęsknieniem na pusty pokój, ale nie poruszył się. "Dobra. Niech tak będzie." Louis przewrócił oczami, zmuszony przez wielkie, okrągłe oczy Kiwi żeby go przytulić i pocałować w czubek jego gigantycznej głowy, bo czasami był tak cholernie uroczy, że Louis nie mógł tego znieść.

Pies olał go, ale to nie odstraszyło Louisa od jego misji. Stłumiony dźwięk gitary stawał się coraz głośniejszy, kiedy dochodził do pokoju na końcu korytarza. Był wypełniony głębokim głosem Harry'ego, który śpiewał do melodii, nad którą pracował cały tydzień. Louis zapukał cicho trzy razy, kiedy dźwięk momentalnie ustał, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby Harry zapisał jakieś poprawki w tekście, albo kompozycji, które dla Louisa już i tak były idealne. Każda piosenka, którą napisał na swój nowy album była niesamowita.

"Kochanie? Wchodzę." Ostrzegł, odkąd znak nagrywania nie był włączony i nie było szansy, żeby Louis coś zjebał.

Kiedy pchnął drzwi od studia, jego mąż był tam, gdzie przypuszczał Louis, otoczony całym swoim sprzętem, z ulubioną gitarą w dłoni. Miał na sobie te same dresy i ciemnozieloną bluzę, którą narzucił na siebie rano sprawiając, że jego oczy lśnił jak szmaragdy, kiedy uśmiechnął się, porzucając swoją gitarę i wskazał Louisowi, żeby do niego podszedł.

Został delikatnie przyciągnięty na kolana Harry'ego i przywitamy pocałunkiem w momencie, kiedy był wystarczająco blisko. Kiedy się oddzielili, Harry wydał z siebie zmęczone westchnienie, prawdopodobnie przez to, że był zamknięty w studiu przez tak długi czas.

"Czy ta niesamowita piosenka, którą usłyszałem była tą o mnie?"

"One  _wszystkie_  są o tobie, więc tak." Harry czule przewrócił oczami, przyciskając kolejny pocałunek do jego ust. I tak. Louis i wszyscy fani Harry'ego byli tego świadomi. Po prostu lubił słyszeć potwierdzenie tego. "Właśnie wróciłeś?" Wymamrotał w ramię Louisa, objął Louisa wokół talii jak jakąś poduszkę.

"Tak. Kilka minut temu. Właściwie to dlatego przyszedłem, żeby ci przeszkodzić." Powiedział mu Louis z najlepszym uśmiechem który sprawiał, że zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał. "Czy mógłbyś zejść na dół do samochodu i rozpakować zakupy?"

To była dziwna prośba i Harry lekko zmarszczył brwi. Nic nie powiedział, ani nie nakrzyczał na Louisa przez fakt, że sam mógł to zrobić. Ale dlatego, że jego mąż był cudowną i najbardziej uprzejmą osobą na świecie szybko zgodził się, marszcząc brwi na małe torby, które trzymał Louis i których wcześniej nie widział.

"Co to jest?" Zapytał prychając, kiedy Louis ukrył torby za plecami.

"Oh, nic."

"Mmm.... to, że powiedziałeś że to jest nic sprawia, że myślę, że może to być coś." Zaśmiał się Harry.

"Wszystko w swoim czasie, mój kochany." Louis uśmiechnął się, otrzymując kolejne przewrócenie oczami i szczypnięcie w tyłek za to, że brzmiał jak ciasteczko z wróżbą.

Harry zostawił go, żeby zejść na dół, tak jak został o to poproszony i Louis natychmiast rzucił się przez korytarz do ich sypialni, kiedy jego kroki zaczęły cichnąć. Musiał poruszać się szybko, żeby to zadziałało, zdejmując koszulkę, którą obecnie miał na sobie i zastępując ją tą, która została zrobiona w specjalnym sklepie razem z płaszczem, by zakryć wiadomość. I wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie była najgorsza, najbardziej kiepska, tandetna koszulka, która istnieje, ale Louis nigdy nie był bardziej podekscytowany w swoim życiu, żeby coś na siebie założyć.

Do tej pory jego mąż prawdopodobnie zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis był nawet bardziej pełny kłamstwa, niż myślał i  _właściwie_ nie poszedł po spożywcze zakupy, jak powiedział. Prawdopodobnie właśnie otworzył samochód i znalazł małe, papierowe torby, które Louis postawił dla niego na tylnim siedzeniu. W tym momencie prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się dlaczego ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie Louis kupił więcej kiwi, kiedy znajdował je strategiczne rozrzucone po całym domu przez cały tydzień, ale nigdy nie połączył ze sobą faktów. I w tym konkretnym momencie Louis wziął głęboki wdech, by jego brzuch przestał trzepotać jak szalony na dźwięk tego, że Harry wracał na górę by dowiedzieć się o co do cholery chodziło.

"Lou?" Harry wystawił głowę do ich sypialni z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy, co w normalnych okolicznościach byłoby prześmieszne, ale w tym momencie Louis o mało co nie wyszedł ze swojej skóry, chcąc, żeby to  _załapał_. "Kochanie, nie potrzebujemy więcej kiwi. Wsadziłem jakiś tuzin z powrotem do lodówki, zaledwie w tym tygodniu. Ktoś je ciągle zostawia."

Louis zaśmiał się do siebie, potrząsając głową na swojego idiotycznego męża, który miał właśnie zostać drugą najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie, kiedy w końcu poskłada do siebie kawałki. Powoli Louis rozpiął swój płaszcz, by odkryć skrywaną pod nim koszulkę, obserwując jak Harry skanował słowa ' _mam twoje dziecko_ ' kilka razy, zanim Louis całkowicie zdjął płaszcz i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczył tył jego koszulki, który głosił ' _... i to poniekąd twój interes_ '.

Spojrzał przez swoje ramię i zobaczył jak Harry zakrył dłonią swój łzawy uśmiech.

"M- mówisz poważnie?" Spytał, patrząc na Louisa jakby kiedykolwiek skłamał lub zażartował o czymś takim.

"Mówię poważnie." Louis przytaknął, parskając śmiechem, kiedy Harry wciąż zadawał to samo pytanie, wciąż stał niedowierzając, gdy Louis podszedł do niego by go przytulić. "Kochanie, nigdy nie mówiłem bardziej poważnie." Zapewnił go Louis, ciasno ściskając. "Będziesz tatą.  _Znowu_." Zażartował, bo chociaż nawet kochał Olivię jak swoją własną przegapił wiele wielkich kroków, bo jeszcze wtedy się z Louisem nie odnaleźli. Tym razem będzie tu każdej późnej nocy, wczesnego poranka i chwiejnych kroków, które będzie stawiać ich dziecko.

Nigdy nie widział żeby jego mąż był tak podekscytowany, kiedy przycisnął obie dłonie do jego brzucha, zanim pocałował go mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. "O mój Boże _. O mój Boże!_ " Harry rozpromienił się, w końcu wierząc w to, co się działo. "Kto jeszcze wie?!"

"Nikt- Cóż, Liam, ale musiałem mu powiedzieć, żeby zabrał Olivię. Pomyślałem, że możemy jej powiedzieć razem wieczorem?" Będzie zachwycona. Jedyną rzeczą, którą chciała bardziej od psa, albo Harry'ego jako jej ojca było rodzeństwo.

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje." Powiedział, ponownie przyciskając swoje dłonie do brzucha Louisa, jakby wyglądał inaczej niż tego ranka, kiedy Harry nieświadomie ułożył swoją głowę na ich przyszłym synie lub córce. 

"Cóż, próbowałem powiedzieć ci przez cały cholerny tydzień." Louis zaśmiał się, przebiegając palcami po jego włosach, by żartobliwie za nie pociągnąć. Stawał się szalony przez to, że widział jako jedyny. Wciąż czuł się odrobinę szalony, ale był całkiem pewny, że to po prostu podekscytowanie dawało o sobie znać.

"Kochanie, włożyłeś  _kiwi_ do mojego buta." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Jak miałem na to popatrzeć i załapać  _dziecko_?" Prawdopodobnie w ten sam sposób, kiedy Louis budzi się, patrzy na minę zrzędliwego kociaka Harry'ego po długiej nocy i myśli   _kawa_ , albo sposób, w jaki Olivia przeszywa go swoim wzrokiem, kiedy jest w humorzasta i  _sprzeciwił się_  temu, żeby podnieść ją do góry nogami i zacząć łaskotać.

"To twoja piosenka.  _Napisałeś_ ją." On, ze wszystkich ludzi powinien załapać te mniej-niż-subtelne insynuacje.

"Tak, to moja piosenka, która właściwie  _nic_ nie znaczy." Jego mąż  _w końcu_ przyznał to po tak długim czasie.  _Kurwa, wiedział to._

"Jesteś takim idiotą." Louis zaśmiał się w jego usta w ten sam sposób, jak przez ostatnie cztery lata, kiedy tylko Harry był w chuj uroczo niezorientowany.

To były najlepsze lata w jego całym życiu i ta nowa podróż, w którą mieli właśnie wyruszyć zdawała się być nawet jeszcze lepsza. Prawda, prawdopodobnie mógł wybrać odrobinę mniej skomplikowany sposób, by powierzyć również Harry'emu ten sekret, ale Louis by tego nie zmienił. Za nic.

"Cóż, tak." Harry na luzie wzruszył ramionami. "Ale byłem wystarczająco mądry, żeby się w  _tobie_ zakochać, prawda? Uśmiechnął się. "Najlepsza decyzja w moim życiu."

Louis nie mógł się z nim bardziej zgodzić.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Moja ulubiona część w filmowaniu Kiwi?" Harry zmarszczył brwi przed dziennikarzem. Jakby już tego nie wiedział. "Było dużo rzeczy, z których czerpałem przyjemność. Oczywiście było sporo zabawy podczas filmowania i załoga była fantastyczna, ale uważam, że osobiście moją ulubioną częścią byli niesamowici ludzie, których poznałem." Odpowiedział sprawiając, że reporter szeroko się uśmiechnął.

"Poznałeś niesamowitych i utalentowanych ludzi. Właściwie myślę, że jedną z nich zabrałeś dzisiaj ze sobą."

Harry podążył za wzrokiem kobiety po czerwonym dywanie rozdania nagród video do dziewięciolatki w różowym, błyszczącym garniturze, która sama udzielała wywiadu i najwyraźniej odwalała znakomitą robotę, odkąd wszyscy obok niej wyglądali na kompletnie oczarowanych. Nie to, że Harry był zaskoczony, że Olivia radziła sobie sama.

"Zabrałem dzisiaj ze sobą kogoś bardzo wyjątkowego." Zaśmiał się. "Najlepsza osoba towarzysząca, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem." 

"I to na odrobinę więcej, niż tylko czerwone dywany i imprezy." Dziennikarka naciskała.  "Rozumiem, że wasza dwójka widuje się całkiem często. Może dlatego, że ty i jej ojciec zbliżyliście się do siebie?"

Harry wiedział, że to nadchodzi. Media krążyły wokół tego tematu, pytając go o jego nowy związek od miesięcy. To nie było tajemnicą, że przez swój teledysk otrzymał o wiele więcej, niż uznanie i rozgłos. Z jakiś dziwnego i niezwykłego zrządzenia losu otrzymał rodzinę. 

"Jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi." Przyznał Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. "Um, wszyscy mamy nadzieję, że dostaniemy dziś nagrodę, ale zobaczymy. Kiwi ma świetnych rywali." Dodał, aby zmienić temat, więc nie wyglądał na chorego z miłości do Louisa, który z pewnością oglądał to z domu ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo jego życie zmieniło się, dokąd Olivia i Louis pojawili się w nim. Był na wielu czerwonych dywanach w swoim życiu i wygrał niezliczoną ilość nagród, ale żadna z nich nie mogła równać się z tym podekscytowaniem, które czuł, będąc tutaj tego wieczora ze swoją przyszłą córką i dumę, którą czuł, kiedy zadedykował jej nagrodę i swojemu przyszłemu mężowi, który z pewnością pociągał nosem w domu, zamiast uśmiechać się jak dupek.

Minęło sześć niezwykłych lat od tego wydarzenia i od tego momentu to podekscytowanie i duma była równie silna. Możliwe, że nawet silniejsza, kiedy Harry spojrzał na Olivię, która obecnie bawiła się dłońmi, kiedy jechali samochodem na następny czerwony dywan na Nagrody Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej. 

"Kochanie? Już jesteśmy." Poinformował ją Harry, chociaż był pewien, że to wiedziała ze względu na zamieszanie na zewnątrz. "Nerwowa?"

"Nie. Tak jakby." Wymamrotała, jeszcze raz zmieniając swoją odpowiedź z westchnięciem. "Tak, odrobinkę. Głównie przez te cholerne buty. Nie chcę upaść." Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy na niego spojrzała, jej brązowe oczy rozświetliły się z psotnym uśmiechem, który mógł rywalizować z uśmiechem jej taty.

Wyglądała niesamowicie w długiej, srebrnej sukni, która zupełnie różniła się od błyszczącego garnituru, o który błagała za pierwszym razem, kiedy szła na tego typu wydarzenie. Jej włosy były o wiele krótsze, niż wtedy kiedy jej loki opadały jej na plecy. W wieku 15 lat sięgały jej lekko do ramion, grube fale okalały jej twarz i delikatną szczękę, którą także odziedziczyła po Louisie. Harry nie będzie kłamał i mówił, że jej szpilki wyglądają na odrobinę przerażające, odkąd zaczęła je nosić od niedawna, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że sobie nie poradzi. Fakt, że rolę się odwróciły i to Harry był dzisiaj  _jej_  randką był wystarczającym dowodem.

"Nie przewrócisz się."

"Miejmy  _nadzieję_." Wymamrotała.

"Nie zrobisz tego. I wyglądasz pięknie. I dzisiaj wygrasz. I będę tam z tobą, na każdym kroku." Obiecał Harry.

"Żeby złapać mnie, kiedy moje szpilki nieuchronnie się potkną." Zażartowała, zanim przysunęła się, by przyciągnąć go do niedźwiedziego uścisku, który ocieplał jego serce i wywoływał uśmiech na twarzy od pierwszego dnia. "Nie mogłabym zrobić tego sama. Dziękuję za przyjście ze mną." Wyszeptała, jakby Harry mógłby powiedzieć nie.

"Byłaś moją pierwszą randką na czerwonym dywanie. To sprawiedliwe, żebym zwrócił przysługę." 

Szczerze, spodziewał się, że poprosi Louisa, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że była nominowana do najlepszej drugoplanowej aktorki. Od czasu Kiwi, Olivia zrobiła kilka projektów tu i ówdzie, które nie kolidowały ze szkołą, ale nic na tę skalę i nic, co wywołałoby skręcenie jej kostki, lub dwóch, w nadziei na otrzymanie nagrody. Za nic w świecie nie przegapiłby tego momentu.

Olivia wciąż go przytulała, nawet gdy czas się kurczył i eskorta czekała, by przeprowadzić ich przez czekających fotoreporterów.

"Musimy iść, kochanie. Ludzie czekają." 

"Wiem. Okej." Przytaknęła, chociaż wciąż się nie ruszyła. "Kocham cię, tato. Harry.  _Hairy_ dad." Powiedziała po tym, jak się od niego odsunęła, śmiejąc się z tego, jak pierwszy raz przez przypadek nazwała go tatą, próbowała poprawić się, nazywając go po imieniu i potem zaczęła mieszać te dwa określenia ze sobą, kiedy go potrzebowała, bo to sprawiało, że oboje wybuchali śmiechem. Wtedy to było zabawne i to, że teraz jest niemal dorosła było po prostu niedorzeczne.

"Też cię kocham." Zaśmiał się, powstrzymując nostalgiczną potrzebę na powrócenie do tego dnia, kiedy czule nazwał ją Olive Head.

Tak jak wszyscy tego oczekiwali, Olivia zabrała do domu swoją pierwszą nagrodę. Była obrazkiem wdzięku i opanowania, kiedy poszła, żeby ją odebrać, mówiła z większą ilością elokwencji, niż kiedykolwiek zrobił to Harry, gdy przyjmował nagrodę i kiedy skończyła, posłała buziaka do kamery i bezgłośnie powiedziała 'kocham cię' to niezwykłego mężczyzny, o którym właśnie wszystkim powiedziała, że by jej tu nie było bez jego wsparcia, miłości i wiary w nią. 

Nie zostali długo po tym, jak z Olivią został przeprowadzony wywiad i została milion razy sfotografowana. Wielu innych uczestników również wyszło, by kontynuować wieczór na różnych after party. Zdaniem Harry'ego Olivia nie była wystarczająco duża, by do nich dołączyć, ale i tak nie chciała tam iść. Nie kiedy Louis był zajęty planowaniem jej własnego after party od dnia, w którym została nominowana, nie ważne czy by wygrała, czy przegrała, bo mieli świętować ten wieczór, nie ważne co. 

~~~

Louis przestał mówić w połowie rozmowy, kiedy usłyszał trzask zamykania drzwi od samochodu. "Myślę, że to oni!" Powiedział, sprawiając, że Liam, Niall i wszyscy inni w pokoju wspólnie przewrócili oczami. Znowu. 

" _Jasne_. Mimo, że mówiłeś to co 5 minut w ciągu ostatniej godziny." Liam parsknął przy swoim kieliszku szampana i Niall także się roześmiał. Louis zmierzył go wzrokiem, planując jak powinien się odpłacić, kiedy jego miła szwagierka pchnęła Liama w ramię, by oszczędzić trudu Louisowi w tym, żeby odłożyć dziecko, by to zrobić.

"Oh, przestańcie mu dokuczać." Rozkazała Gemma, podchodząc, by czule uściskać Louisa i ucałować jego najmłodszego bratanka, który radził sobie całkiem dobrze, chociaż było już po jego porze snu. "Louis po prostu chce, żeby już przyszli, bo jest takim dumnym tatą." Uśmiechnęła się.

I miała rację, pomyślał Louis, kiedy rozejrzał się po ich mieszkaniu wypełnionym ludźmi, którzy kochali jego córkę, tak samo jak oni. Nigdy nie był bardziej dumny, albo bardziej podekscytowany, by jej to powiedzieć. Najpierw Harry musi ją tu przywieść.

Dźwięk obcasów odbijających się od podłoża przy drzwiach wejściowych sprawił, że serce Louisa zaczęło walić w jego klatce piersiowej. "To oni." Syknął na swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, zmuszając ich, żeby wynagrodzili mu bycie dupkami i podał im dziecko. Jednakże sposób, w jaki Liam gaworzył, kiedy powitał małego Finna w swoich ramionach sprawił, że Louis przemyślał swoją zemstę. Stawał się miękki.

"Idą! Przygotujcie się!" Powiedział Louis, kiedy klamka w drzwiach się przekręciła. Oczy Olivii rozszerzyły się na nagły krzyk ' _gratulację!_ " i " _niespodzianka!_ " w momencie, gdy zrobiła pierwszy krok do domu i potem zaczęła się uśmiechać i śmiać, trzymając swoją statuetkę wysoko w górze, by wszyscy zobaczyli, błyszczała i była szczęśliwa tak, jak myślał Louis, kiedy otrzymała takie powitanie.

Najwidoczniej nie miała pojęcia, że coś takiego ją czeka, co było fantastyczne, odkąd on i Harry musieli przekupować ich czterolatka przez miesiąc, żeby nic nie powiedział. Albo przynajmniej Olivia  _twierdziła_ , że nie wiedziała. To nie byłoby zaskoczeniem dla Louisa, gdyby Julian z nimi pogrywał po to, by przez cały czas dostawać słodycze i Olivia także by w tym była. Mimo wszystko,  _była_ świetną aktorką. Teraz miała nawet pierdoloną nagrodę BAFTA, jako niepodważalny dowód. 

"Byłaś niezwykła!" Zawołał Louis, gdy tylko był wystarczająco blisko, by ją uściskać. "Ta przemowa była niesamowita, Liv. I  _wyglądasz_ niezwykle." Powiedział, poluźniając swój uścisk, kiedy jej śmiech stał się bez tchu, prawdopodobnie przez brak powietrza. "Boże, tak cieszę się twoim szczęściem, kochanie. I jestem tak, tak z ciebie dumny." 

Nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, że się rozklejał, dopóki wzrok Olivii złagodniał i znów przyciągęła go do ciasnego uścisku, pozwalając Louisowi, by trzymał ją tak długo, jak chciał.

"Aw, dziękuję tato." Wyszeptała. "Tak bardzo cię kocham."

Louis myślał, że już wszystko wypłakał, gdy oglądał swoją małą dziewczynkę jak szła po scenie (w szpilkach), by została doceniona za jej talent, ale kilka ciepłych łez wciąż zdołało spłynąć po jego policzkach. Wdychał jej zapach, dopóki znajomy, głęboki głos zaśmiał się tuż obok nich.

"W porządku." Powiedział Harry, delikatnie wkraczając, więc Louis nie trzymałby swojej córki na zawsze. "Cały dom czeka na pogratulowanie gwieździe. Troszczyć się to znaczy dzielić się." Droczył się.

Miał rację. Bliscy przyjaciele ze szkoły Olivii z niecierpliwością czekali na jej przybycie, tak samo jak i inni ludzie, z którymi pracowała. Większość znajomych Harry'ego i Louisa również tu była, b dzielić z nimi tą noc i w dodatku przyjechała cała rodzina  _i_  ten cholerny pies, który posłusznie czekał przy łóżku Olivii na jej powrót... i również ukrywając się przed ich najukochańszym, niesfornym synem i jego przekonania, że Kiwi był kucykiem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie przytulać i całować ludzi, aż skończy 30 lat. 

" _W porządku._ Haz ma rację." Powiedział, chociaż nie koniecznie chciał, żeby jego mąż miał rację. Wolałby przytulać swoją dziewczynkę i udawać, że wciąż była tak mała, jak jego serce uważało, że była. "Idź i przywitaj się z innymi. Przyjdę cię poirytować później. Zmuszę cię do zapozowania do jeszcze większej ilości zdjęć."

"Okej." Zaśmiała się. "Nie mogę się tego doczekać." Również nie mogła się doczekać, żeby zdjąć swoje szpilki, odkąd tylko przeszła przez drzwi i nawet nie siliła się na to, żeby je podnieść (typowe), zanim przybiegł Julian i zaoferował jej wielkiego przytulasa, który szybko zamienił się w wojnę na łaskotki i Louis z Harrym całkowicie wiedzieli, że to nadchodziło. 

~~~

Było godzinę później, kiedy Louis napił się swojego musującego cydru, pozwalając bąbelkom łaskotać go w język, gdy spływał w dół jego gardła. Ściana ze zdjęciami obok niego płatała mu figle. Wszystkie wspomnienia jego małej dziewczynki sprawiały, że czuł uścisk w swojej klatce piersiowej. Tworząc tęsknotę i nostalgię, chociaż była po drugiej stronie pokoju. Teraz Olivia była tak wysoka jak on. Jej zaokrąglone, różowe policzki i długie, miodowe loki zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie piękną, młodą kobietę.

Nie zmieniła się całkowicie. Wciąż była pełna życia, kiedy śmiała się i żartowała, będąc otoczona swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jej policzki nawet oblały się znajomym rumieńcem, kiedy Matthew, Olivii ' _tylko przyjaciel, tato_ ', odważnie szeptał jej coś do ucha, co wywołało u niej uśmiech, potwierdzając, że oboje byli idiotami, którzy byli całkowicie szaleli na swoim punkcie i nie chcieli tego przyznać.

Louis mógł poczuć dłonie swojego własnego idioty, dla którego punkcie był szalony od samego początku, na swoich ramionach i potem ześlizgnęły się do jego nadgarstków, zatrzymując się przy jego kieliszku, by złączyć ich dłonie ze sobą. Louis przylgnął do jego objęcia i poczuł trzepotanie w brzuchu przez pocałunek złożony za jego uchem.

"Wciąż płaczesz?" Droczył się, sprawiając, że Louis czule przewrócił swoimi oczami, kiedy przelotnie spojrzał na pierwsze zdjęcie Olivii i Harry'ego, które kiedykolwiek zrobił, uśmiechnięci i pokryci kremem z ciasta w ostatni dzień kręcenia Kiwi. Louis  _musiał_  przewrócić oczami i odwrócić wzrok, albo inaczej zaryzykowałby ponownie rozklejenie się, ponieważ dwoje ludzi na tym zdjęciu nie miało pojęcia co miało nadejść; co sprawili, że było możliwe dla nich wszystkich.

"Spierdalaj." Powiedział pod nosem do swojego męża, przez co obaj się zaśmiali. "To nie tak, że powinieneś mi to wypominać. Kamera pokazała cię podczas jej przemowy i nie byłem jedynym, którego oczy były wilgotne." 

Obaj obserwowali ją i jej przyjaciół jak podekscytowanie ustalali plan, by pójść do lodziarni, która była otwarta do późna. Spojrzała na niego i Harry'ego tymi wielkimi, pełnymi nadziei, brązowymi oczami, że żadne z nich nigdy nie mogło powiedzieć nie i wiedziała, chociaż żadne z nich nic nie powiedziało, że mogła iść.

Zmieniła swoje szpilki na parę Conversów, ale zostawiła swoją sukienkę od projektanta przypominając Louisowi, kiedy chodziła po ich starym mieszkaniu mając na sobie marynarkę od Gucci'ego i skarpetki z jednorożcami. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele wyszli przez drzwi, kiedy Olivia wzięła jedną z kurtek Louisa z wieszaka i jej tylko przyjaciel Matthew pomógł jej nałożyć ją na jej ramiona

"Myślę, że go lubię." Powiedział Harry, kiedy poszli. "To kupa bzdur, że są tylko przyjaciółmi." 

"Oh,  _całkowita_  kupa bzdur." Powiedział Louis, zgadzając się z tym. "Ale są uroczy, gdy temu zaprzeczają." Louis lubił Matthewa. I co najważniejsze,  _Liv_ lubiła Matthewa, więc tylko to się liczyło

" _Ja_ nigdy nie zaprzeczałem." Powiedział jego mąż. "Wiedziałem, że byliśmy załatwioną sprawą od samego początku."

" _Czyżby?_ " Louis złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Bardziej pamiętał to tak, że Harry był nerwowym bałaganem, próbującym z nim porozmawiać i potem był tak zdesperowany, że potrzebował wsparcia ośmiolatki. Ale jasne. Zaakceptują wersję Harry'ego.

"Mmhmm." Mruknął do ucha Louisa sprawiając, że Louis był w stanie bardziej uwierzyć, że Harry wiedział jak to wtedy rozegrać, ponieważ był pewny jak cholera, że teraz wiedział. "Bo zawsze wiedziałem  _dokładnie_ czego chce." Wystarczył pewien siebie ton jego głosu i sposób w jaki trzymał Louisa od tyłu, by jego krew krążyła odrobinę szybciej.

"Słucham."

"Cóż, nie mówię, że to cokolwiek  _znaczy_." Wyszeptał Harry. "Ale gwiazda oficjalnie uciekła na swoją własną imprezę." 

"To prawda." Uśmiechnął się Louis. "Kontynuuj."

"I  _Finn_ , nasz piękny synek śpi sobie spokojnie w swoim pokoju." Dzięki cudownemu i energicznemu Liamowi Payne. Louis będzie musiał pamiętać, żeby podziękować temu dobremu mężczyźnie. "... Julian również śpi."

Louis nawet nie zauważył, kiedy w końcu się zasnął. Ostatni raz, kiedy zobaczył ich starszego syna to walczył na miecze z Gemmą i Niallem, używając kredek. Teraz był wtulony w ramiona Nialla. jego ciemne loki były rozczochrane i wszędzie rozrzucone tak jak Harry'ego, gdy rano się obudzi.

"Więc, śpi." Zauważył Louis, kiedy uścisk Harry'ego wokół niego się zacieśnił, oboje planowali zostawić ich syna tam, gdzie był, odkąd Niall wyglądał na tak nieskrępowanego będąc ludzką poduszką, gdy rozmawiał i popijał swoje piwo. "Co mówiłeś?"

"Dzieciaki nas teraz nie potrzebują, nasi goście obecne zabawiają się sami i nie ma żywej duszy na górze, która nam przeszkodzi." I nie było. "Myślisz o tym, o czym ja, kochanie?"

Louis już był krok przed swoim mężem, dosłownie i w przenośni, kiedy dopił resztę swojego drinka i pociągnął go za sobą. 

~~~

Ich wyprawa na górę, pełna śmiechu była jedną z tysięcznych, ale to nie sprawiało, że była mniej zabawna. Harry nie miał pojęcia gdzie zabierał ich Louis, kiedy przeszli obok ich sypialni i kilka szaf w dobrym rozmiarze, które z pewnością pasowałaby do ich potrzeb, ale najwyraźniej jego mąż myślał o czymś więcej, niż jakiś ściszony, szybki numerek, o którym myślał Harry, zatrzymując ich przed studiem Harry'ego, które zazwyczaj było poręczne przez tłumienie dźwięków i nie chodziło tu tylko o muzykę. 

Usta Louisa były otwarte w momencie, gdy grube drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły, prychając śmiechem, kiedy potknął się w swoim pośpiechu i bardziej całował podbródek Harry'ego, niż jego usta.

"Jak dokładnie pijany jesteś?" Harry przywrócił jego równowagę, prychając na smak jabłek na jego języku, kiedy Louis go ponownie pocałował i tym razem dobrze wycelował. Nawet nie wiedział, że mieli jabłkowy szampan, ale musiał być cholernie dobry, że Louis się nie podzielił. 

"Nie jestem pijany." Wymamrotał i Harry uwierzył mu, kiedy nagle został odciągnięty od drzwi i popchnięty na krzesło obok jego biurka. Odrobinę się wiercili, kiedy Louis usadowił się na jego kolanach i zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę. "Oglądałem twój wywiad na dywanie. Boże, kocham to, kiedy masz na sobie czarny kolor." Powiedział, ześlizgując czarny materiał z jego ramion, by naznaczyć jego skórę.

Harry zazwyczaj ubierał odważne kolory i nadruki, szczególnie na jakieś wydarzenia, ale ten wieczór nie dotyczył jego. Tego wieczora chciał się tylko wtopić w tłum, żeby Olivia mogła lśnić. Ubierając prostego Toma Forda chciał to osiągnąć, ale najwidoczniej wszystko, co osiągnął to sprawienie, że Louis chciał to z niego zedrzeć.

"Zatem uważasz, że wyglądałem dobrze?" Harry złośliwie się uśmiechnął, przejeżdżając dłońmi po ciasnym materiale ubrania Louisa, który jego zdaniem był nawet bardziej wyjątkowy, bo to po prostu było ciało jego męża, na które to było nałożone.

"Nawet bardziej." Sapnął w jego usta. "Tak cholernie seksownie, że ledwo mogłem to znieść."

I kto to mówił. Kształty Louisa były jak pierdolony sen, więc prawdopodobnie dlatego niemal w każdej piosence, które pisał teraz Harry była przynajmniej jedna linijka mówiąca o tym, co one z nim robiły. Raz zapisał cały notatnik, ale to było tak nieprzyzwoite, że nie pozwolił nikomu innemu, poza Louisem przeczytać tego.

"Zdejmij je." Pociągnął za spodnie Louisa, zdesperowany, by ujrzeć i poczuć jego nagie uda z rozkroku na jego kolanach. "Chce cię na kanapie."

Louis zrobił to, co mu powiedziano, zdejmując swoją bluzkę przez głowę i potem wstał, by zdjąć wszystko od pasa w dół. Światło księżyca na niego padało i Harry czuł jakby jego żyły zapłonęły na sam widok. Jakby to nie było wystarczająco, Louis próbował sprawić, żeby jego serce stanęło po tym, jak wziął ich ukryty lubrykant, schowany do jednej z szuflad, klękając i rozciągając swoje muskularne ciało, że Harry będzie miał ciężki czas patrząc na to i widząc coś innego, niż ten obraz przez cały czas.

Zaczął rozciągać się przed Harrym i był zdumiony. Ich najstarsze dziecko praktycznie było dorosłe. Ich najmłodsze miało lekko ponad roczek i ciało Louisa wyglądało, jakby nawet nie minął dzień, odkąd Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył je nagie.

"Myślisz, że ktoś zauważył, że zniknęliśmy?" Wykrztusił Louis, oddech stawał mu po każdym słowie, kiedy skręcał się na podłodze.

"Co?" Harry głupio zapytał kilka chwil później, zbyt skupiony na Louisie, który ujeżdżał swoje własne palce, żeby jego mózg zarejestrował coś innego. Poważnie, Harry'ego nie obchodziło nic, co działo się poza studiem. 

"Chodź tutaj. Chodź, poczuj mnie." Louis złośliwie się uśmiechnął, kiedy jego plecy wyginały się w łuku na podłodze i dreszcze przechodziły przez jego ciało.

Harry ześlizgnął się ze swojego krzesła, nie musiał mu powtarzać dwa razy, zacieśnił wokół siebie uścisk, kiedy przysunął się bliżej. Mógł wsunąć się w Louisa w tym momencie. To byłoby tak łatwe, bo był tak śliski, ale nie chciał przerywać tej magii, którą robił jego mąż. Nie musiał, kiedy Louis zaprzestał swoich ruchów, siadając i przyciągając Harry'ego na swoje miejsce.

"Ty- Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz być na sofie?" Upewnił się Harry, jego wzrok szybko przeskanował zaniedbany mebel, na którym miał zamiar pieprzyć Louisa. 

"Yep. Chcę cię właśnie tutaj." Powiedział Louis, gdy ustawił się nad biodrami Harry'ego, trzymał jego penisa w dłoni miedzy nimi. Opadł na niego i Harry przewrócił oczami na nagłe ciepło i nacisk, które przytłoczyło jego ciało. "Nie." Wykrztusił Louis, kiedy Harry przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, by powstrzymać się przed jęczeniem o tym jak dobrze go było czuć. "Dlatego tu jesteśmy. Chcę cię słyszeć." 

Pojedynczy ruch bioder Louisa dał mu dokładnie to, o co prosił, głos Harry'ego brzmiał obco dla niego samego, kiedy się z niego wydobył. " _Kurwa_." Jęknął, jego biodra unosiły się, by podążać za tym uczuciem, chociaż się nie poruszył. 

"Dobrze?" Oddech wylądował na rozwartych ustach Harry'ego, gdy Louis zaczął ujeżdżać go tak mocno, że ich skóra uderzała o siebie.

" _Niesamowicie._ " Wyjęczał Harry po kilku próbach uformowania słów. " _Jesteś_  niesamowity."Bełkotał. "Kurwa, tak bardzo cię kocham."

"Ja ciebie też kocham. Bardziej, niż wszystko inne." Harry mógł poczuć jak jego uda drżały od szybkiego tempa, ale Louis nie przestawał, jego głos wciąż wysyłał fale ciepła wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. "Kocham  _nas_. Rodzinę, którą stworzyliśmy. Nasze całe życie razem." Jęknął, jego słowa załamywały się, kiedy schodził w dół wystarczająco mocno, by znaleźć swój punkt. "Po prostu cię kocham."  

Harry utrzymywał na nim wzrok, kiedy ich przekręcił, wisząc nad swoim mężem i powtarzając mu to w kółko, kiedy pchał w niego biodrami, włosie dywanu wbijało mu się w kolana. 

"Jestem tak blisko." Przeprosił Harry, ponieważ obaj wiedzieli, że to byłoby szybkie, gdyby skradali się na górę, ale teraz, kiedy tu byli, Harry nie chciał, żeby ta chwila minęła. Myślał o tym za każdym razem, kiedy byli razem, nigdy nie chcąc, by uczucie jak jego serce powiększało się w jego klatce piersiowej się kończyło.

"Ja też, kochanie." Powiedział Louis, zaplątując swoje palce we włosach Harry'ego. "Dalej. Dojdź ze mną. Potrzebuję cię. Proszę."

Harry nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać, kiedy Louis szeptał do niego w ten sposób, nawet jeśli by próbował. Zaczął dochodzić we wnętrzu Louisa, który przechodził przez swój własny orgazm.

"Kurwa." Wyjęczał Louis, gdy jego nogi zrobiły się bezwładne wokół Harry'ego, jego klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i opadała, by złapać oddech. Harry wyszedł z niego, kiedy nacisk był nie do wytrzymania i nie poruszył się z miejsca pomiędzy nogami Louisa, zanim na niego opadł. "To było-  _Kurwa_." Powiedział znowu na głos, śmiejąc się, gdy jego place zaplątały się we włosach Harry'ego.  _Kurwa_ było właściwe. Ręce Harry'ego wciąż się odrobinę trzęsły i teraz leżał kompletnie bez ruchu. "To było  _takie dobre_." 

"Nawet jeszcze lepsze bez żadnego ryzyka, że dzieci nam przeszkodzą." Co było wolnością, którą nie cieszyli się tak często ze swoimi trzema, małymi aniołkami.

"Bardzo prawdziwe." Zaśmiał się Louis, zgadzając się z nim. "To było miłe." I nie było powodu, by nie kontynuowali tej zabawy.

"W lodówce chłodzi się butelka szampana z naszymi imionami." Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. "Myślę, że powinniśmy w pełni wykorzystać nasze darmowe niańki, podczas gdy wciąż tu są  i są zbyt nietrzeźwi by wyjść."

To był wyjątkowy wieczór Olivii, więc nie miała wyznaczonej godziny, żeby wrócić. Niall najprawdopodobniej zostanie na noc i Julian prawdopodobnie będzie jego małym ceniem jak zawsze, dopóki jutro nie pójdzie. Finn teraz niemal zawsze śpi przez całą noc, więc nie bedzie niczego potrzebował od niego, albo Louisa aż do rana. To jak mini wakacje, z wyjątkiem tego, że nigdzie nie wyjechali i niestety musieli sami sobie zapewnić alkohol.

"Okej, kochanie." Louis uśmiechnął się na jego plan. "Możemy przemycić szampana, ale ja napiję się gazowanego cydru, jeśli to w porządku? Nie sądzę, że powinienem pić."

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się dlaczego do cholery pił  _cydr_ w tak niezwykłą noc.

"Co?" Zaśmiał się, siadając, by złapać jego wzrok. "Dlaczego u licha miałbyś nie pić? Świętuje-" Harry ledwo mógł dokończyć swoje zdanie, kiedy malutki, znaczący uśmiech na twarzy Louisa nabrał wiele sensu. "Mówisz poważnie?" Sapnął, szybko siadając, by się mu przyjrzeć. "O mój Boże, naprawdę jesteś? Jakby,  _naprawdę_ naprawdę?" 

"Możliwie? Nie jestem jeszcze do końca pewien." Powiedział z małym zmarszczeniem brwi. "Mam na myśli,  _myślałem_ , że byłem po prostu zaniepokojony i nerwowy z powodu Liv przez ostatnie tygodnie, kiedy byłem emocjonalny, bo byłem z niej tak dumny. I  _jestem_." Doprecyzował. "Ale także zdałem sobie sprawę, że już się wcześniej tak czułem, wiesz?" Wyjaśnił z westchnięciem. "Trzy razy, będąc dokładnym." 

Teraz, gdy Harry o tym myślał Louis był trochę płaczliwy, śpiący, miał mdłości i cóż, był napalony ostatnio, ale Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo tak wiele się działo. 

"Niespodzianka, ponownie nie będziemy nigdy spać, jak i również nie będziemy mieć nieprzerwanego seksu?" Powiedział Louis z zawstydzonym, lecz szczęśliwym wzruszeniem ramionami, kiedy Harry tylko gapił się na niego z wielkim, głupim uśmiechem na twarzy.

" _O mój Boże._ "

"Już to powiedziałeś."

"Wiem." Zachichotał Harry. "Ja po prostu-  _O mój Boże_."

"Jesteś w szoku." Postanowił Louis. "I łapię to, ale powiedziałeś w zeszłym miesiącu, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko jeszcze jednemu." Ostrzegł Louis, jakby Harry nie pamiętał tego, że chciał z nim kolejne dziecko. 

"Nie jestem zszokowany" Harry szybko go zapewnił. "Nie jestem, przysięgam. Jestem po pristu  _zdezorientowany_. Mam na myśli, właśnie się dowiedziałem, że znowu mogę zostać tatą i  _żadne_ kiwi nie zostało użyte?! Jakby, czy jesteś w ogóle w ciąży, jeśli  _nie_ uderzyłeś mnie owocem?" 

"Okej, spierdalaj, to było tylko  _jeden_ raz." Powiedział Louis. "Dobra.  _Dwa_ razy." Przyznał Louis, oboje śmieli się na wspomnienie twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy dwa tuziny kiwi wypadły z lodówki jednego ranka ogłaszając nieuchronne nadejście Finna.

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że będziemy mieć kolejne dziecko." Harry promiennie uśmiechnął się, zanim złączył ze sobą ich usta. Może jeszcze nie na pewno, ale ewentualnie. Już mieli trójkę pięknych dzieci i Harry wiedział, że był błogosławiony tą ilością, ale nie mógł nie pragnąć kolejnego. Ma nadzieje na na kolejną, małą dziewczynkę, jeśli im się poszczęści.

" _Czwórka dzieci_." Powiedział Louis, sceptycznie śmiejąc się w stronę sufitu. "To miejsce będzie pierdolonym domem wariatów." Prawda. I Harry nie mógł się doczekać. "Wciąż chcesz się upić?" Zażartował. "Ponieważ będę patrzył i ci kibicował. Przynajmniej jeden z nas powinien się upić." 

Harry potrząsnął głową, kładąc się obok Louisa, by przytulić się do niego, bo jeśli nie mógł teraz pić, Harry też nie będzie tego robił. "Dzięki, ale jest mi okej bez szampana. Tutaj z tobą jest idealnie."

"Dlaczego?" Louis złośliwie się uśmiechnął. "Bo aż tak mnie kochasz?" 

"Głownie dlatego, że bycie nago jest znacznie prostsze, niż nakładanie ubrań." Powiedział Harry i obaj parsknęli. "I tak. Ta druga rzecz także" Wyszeptał. "Zawsze."


End file.
